Falling Stars and Rising Suns
by FireFox45
Summary: this is the second book to Storms Waiting to Break. in this book Stormfrost is struggling to hunt down Fallenstar after he breaks StarClan's law and avenge the deaths of Spottedpool and Goldenpaw who died under his leadership. rated for battle scenes
1. ThunderClan

**Thunder Clan**

Leader- Risingstar- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy- Icestorm- large white tom; icy blue eyes

Healer- Greyfoot- skinny dark grey tom

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Warriors-

Stoneheart- muscular blue-grey tom

Thornheart- handsome golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Poppypaw

Squirrelfur- brown-red tabby she-cat

Mossflower- pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Frostfoot- slender white she-cat

Apprentice- Streampaw

Stormfrost- handsome dark grey tabby tom

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Amberheart- slender golden brown she-cat

Runningfoot- long limbed brown tom; white underbelly

Apprentice- Leopardpaw

Apprentices-

Goldenpaw- pretty golden brown she-cat

Streampaw- very pale grey she-cat

Poppypaw- slender white she-cat

Darkpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Leopardpaw- golden brown she-cat; dappled coat

Cloudpaw- long furred white tom; amber eyes

Queens-

Nightcloud- small black she-cat

Rainpelt- silver tabby she-cat

Breezecloud- pale silver she-cat

Elders-

Tallheart- long limbed black and white tom

Palepelt- very pale grey she-cat; blind

Other cats-

Silver- silver tabby she-cat; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's mother

Patch- black and white tom; Runningpaw and Stormpaw's brother

Kits-

Hawkkit- large dark brown tom

Featherkit- white-grey she-cat

Littlekit- small pale ginger tom

Thistlekit- creamy brown tom; white underbelly

Bushykit- long furred pale brown she-cat; bushy tail

Oakkit- red-brown tabby tom

Tawnykit- tortiseshell she-cat

Leafkit- brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Something prodded Stormfrost's side. He blinked. Moonlight was spilling over Stormfrost's dark grey pelt as he laid in the warrior den. It had been half a moon after Fallenstar had fled RiverClan and after he had led RiverClan to attack ThunderClan at a Gathering after attacking WindClan and ShadowClan.

Stormfrost blinked and looked around at what had woken him. It was Amberheart, one of his closest friends in ThunderClan.

"Risingstar has called a clan meeting" Amberheart whispered. "Runningfoot is waiting for us."

Stormfrost heaved himself to his paws and followed the golden she-cat out of the den. Amberheart hadn't been herself since the ThunderClan patrol had returned carrying Goldenpaw's body. Ripplefur, Goldenpaw's RiverClan mate, had followed them, renouncing his RiverClan way of life to join ThunderClan. Now Stormfrost saw the silver tabby sitting beside Squirrelfur and Rainpelt near the nursery.

Risingstar, the ginger ThunderClan leader was sitting on top of the highrock. Icestorm, her deputy was sitting at the base of the rock with the ThunderClan medicine cat, Greyfoot and Greyfoot's apprentice, Darkpaw.

"Cats of ThunderClan" Risingstar meowed. "I have received a message from RiverClan announcing that Fallenstar is no longer their leader. Fallenstar has been chased out and is now a rouge and enemy. The new RiverClan leader is Ashstar."

Stormfrost purred. He had met Ashstar only once but he knew Ashstar would be an honest leader for RiverClan. Amberheart however didn't look at all happy. Instead she stared at the glistening snow under their paws.

"The new RiverClan deputy is Marshcloud" Risingstar continued.

Stormfrost glanced at Ripplefur who had been Fallenstar's deputy. The tabby didn't look at all sorry to have left his clan and had been working hard with the ThunderClan cats to try and prove he was no longer part of RiverClan. Squirrelfur had defiantly been happier since Ripplefur had arrived and even though he mourned for Goldenpaw, Ripplefur had been steadily falling into the ThunderClan way of life.

A white puffball bounded up to Stormfrost looking excited. "Stormfrost! Breezecloud just told me she's going into the nursery" Cloudpaw meowed happily.

"Really?" Stormfrost asked. "I'll have to congratulate her when I see her. Go get some rest Cloudpaw, I plan on testing your fighting skills tomorrow."

"Right" Cloudpaw meowed, bounding toward the apprentice den.

Stormfrost watched as Cloudpaw's sisters, Leopardpaw and Darkpaw asked him something. Cloudpaw shook his head and went into the den. Stormfrost purred in satisfaction. Cloudpaw was a loyal apprentice and he knew how to say no to his sisters. Darkpaw was Greyfoot's apprentice, learning the ways of a medicine cat but Leopardpaw was completely different from her siblings.

Leopardpaw was Runningfoot's apprentice. Stormfrost's brother often had difficulty with her because she was very independent and outspoken. She often mouthed off to Runningfoot and was punished by Icestorm because Runningfoot often pushed aside her insults.

Stormfrost knew it was hard for Runningfoot to deal with the dapple-coated apprentice because she often made hard marks about his and Stormfrost's kittypet heritage even though she had been nothing more then a scrap of fur when they had joined the clan many moons ago.

Runningfoot came over to Stormfrost and Amberheart. "I was thinking we could go see Silver tomorrow" Runningfoot suggested. "After we're done with our apprentices. I know her kits are coming soon."

Stormfrost nodded in agreement. "Alright. Do you and Leopardpaw want to train with me and Cloudpaw?"

"I'm sure she can't complain about that" Runningfoot meowed.

"How is Leopardpaw shaping up?" asked a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat. Mossflower had mothered Leopardpaw, Cloudpaw and Darkpaw.

"She's outspoken but I think that's just her way" Runningfoot meowed. "She'll grow into a fine warrior Mossflower."

Mossflower purred loudly. "How about Cloudpaw?"

"He's wonderful" Stormfrost meowed proudly. "Cloudpaw is shaping into one of the best trackers I've ever seen."

The tortoiseshell queen purred happily. "Did you hear that Rainpelt and Breezecloud are joining the nursery tomorrow?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed. "Cloudpaw told me just a moment ago."

"I hope Rainpelt's kits survive this time" Mossflower murmured. "She was heartbroken when Cloudkit and Snowkit died. On top of that was Rootpaw. She felt horrible about it."

Stormfrost looked at his paws. Rootpaw had been the ThunderClan healer apprentice before Darkpaw. He had died defending Rainpelt's kits from a fox and had died doing it. Also he had been in love with Amberheart which was forbidden for medicine cats. Stormfrost often had dreams of Rootpaw and the brown tom would give him advice and words of wisdom. Never once had Stormfrost seen Snowkit and Cloudkit away from Rootpaw. They were always playing at his paws and frolicking in never ending bliss and content.

"She'll be fine" Amberheart meowed confidently.

"Well, goodnight" Mossflower meowed, stretching and heading for the warrior den.

Stormfrost licked Amberheart's ears. He knew she wanted kits but he knew they should wait until newleaf so the clan could take care of her properly. Amberheart agreed but Stormfrost had seen her spending more and more time around the nursery, helping Nightcloud with her kits and playing with them. Part of Nightcloud's litter wasn't even related to ThunderClan.

A RiverClan she-cat had passed information to ThunderClan about Fallenstar's moves when he had been in RiverClan. The leader had then used a battle to kill the queen and weaken ThunderClan. Spottedpool had died leaving two kits. Nightcloud had agreed to raise the kits as Leafkit and Tawnykit.

"Come on, lets get some sleep" Stormfrost murmured, nudging Amberheart's flank.

"Attack me" Stormfrost meowed.

Across the clearing stood Cloudpaw, swerving this way and that, looking for a good place to attack. Finally he leapt across the clearing. Half way across the clearing, Cloudpaw leapt. Stormfrost leapt to meet him and tackled Cloudpaw in mid-air. The two toms wrestled for a few moments, kicking up sand and dust all around them. Stormfrost got a grip on Cloudpaw's fur and pinned him down.

"Very close Cloudpaw" Stormfrost meowed, letting his apprentice stand up.

Cloudpaw's pelt had turned brown in several places and when he shook a puff of dust flew from his fur. Stormfrost didn't even bother. He knew he'd be wrestling again with Cloudpaw.

"Okay, try again" Stormfrost meowed.

They moved to opposite ends of the clearing and Stormfrost waited, crouching low, tail lashing. Cloudpaw also crouched low, amber eyes flicking this way and that as he searched his mentor for a weak point. He found one. Cloudpaw leapt. Stormfrost braced himself. Cloudpaw landed off to the left. Stormfrost whirled to face him and Cloudpaw moved.

Cloudpaw reared up and put his front paws on Stormfrost's shoulder, pushing his mentor off balance. Stormfrost stumbled. Cloudpaw slipped under Stormfrost and pushed up. Stormfrost fell, completely winded from the force of Cloudpaw hitting his belly.

Stormfrost gasped for a moment, struggling to catch his breath. "Very good Cloudpaw, I didn't see that coming!" he meowed, standing up again. "But remember, I'm not an enemy."

Cloudpaw's eyes burned with pleasure at his mentor's praise and he purred softly.

"Nice move" Runningfoot meowed, leading Leopardpaw into the clearing. "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure" Stormfrost meowed, flicking his tail in welcome.

"Why do we have to do this?" Leopardpaw asked. "I already know how to fight."

"You can never know enough" Runningfoot meowed firmly. "Right Stormfrost?"

"Right" Stormfrost agreed. "But I was about to take Cloudpaw hunting."

"Alright" Runningfoot meowed. "See you later."

Stormfrost shook his pelt clear of dust and led Cloudpaw out of the hollow, leaving Runningfoot to his lesson with Leopardpaw. Stormfrost glanced at Cloudpaw.

"Why does Leopardpaw always have to argue?" Cloudpaw asked. "Runningfoot's an amazing hunter!"

"I know" Stormfrost meowed. "He's my brother. Maybe it's just her way Cloudpaw, some cats are like that. Honestly I think she just likes to get under Runningfoot's fur."

Cloudpaw purred in amusement. "I guess."

"Alright then, what do you smell?"

Cloudpaw stood frozen, breathing deeply and slowly. Stormfrost waited and then Cloudpaw dropped into a hunter crouch. "Rabbit" Cloudpaw hissed.

In a streak of white Cloudpaw sprinted forward on light paws. Stormfrost watched him vanish into the ferns and heard the heavy thud as the rabbit tried to escape. Stormfrost leapt after his apprentice and saw Cloudpaw hardly a tail length behind the rabbit. Cloudpaw's white pelt blended so well with the snow that Stormfrost had a hard time keeping his eyes on his apprentice as he followed him toward Jagged Tooth.

Cloudpaw caught the rabbit and killed it quickly. Stormfrost skidded to a halt, forming a small cloud of snow as he did so.

"Nice catch" Stormfrost meowed. "But you scared away everything else. Let's take that back to camp, I'm sure Tallheart and Palepelt will love it."

"Right" Cloudpaw meowed through the mouthful of rabbit fur.

Stormfrost followed his apprentice back to camp, managing to catch a few mice for the queens as they went. When they approached the ravine, Stoneheart appeared followed by Thornheart, Streampaw and Ripplefur.

"Nice catch" Stoneheart meowed. "You two had more luck then most of us."

Stormfrost nodded, unable to speak through the fresh kill he was carrying. When they entered camp, Stormfrost dismissed Cloudpaw. It was nearly sunhigh and threatening more snow. If they wanted to visit Silver they would have to hurry.

Heading for the nursery, Stormfrost saw Rainpelt and Nightcloud sharing tongues outside the nursery. Breezecloud was nearby with Squirrelfur.

Nightleaf's kits, Hawkkit, Tawnykit and Leafkit were leaping around the two she-cats playing tag and tackling one another. As Stormfrost approached with the fresh kill, the three kits leapt on him. Stormfrost let out a false yowl of fear as he toppled over into the snow, dropping the three mice he carried. The kits pinned him down.

"Got you, you smelly old badger" Hawkkit mewed, his amber eyes burning with pleasure.

"Okay, okay you got me!" Stormfrost meowed, struggling lightly as Leafkit and Tawnykit pounced on his belly. "Get off you furballs!"

Stormfrost swatted playfully at Leafkit who mewed loudly and ducked, amber eyes bright with excitement. Tawnykit let out a high pitched mew as Stormfrost batted her ears slightly and she toppled over the snow, standing up again with her fur crusted in fine ice. Hawkkit tumbled off of Stormfrost as the bigger warrior got to his paws, shaking Leafkit loose and sending her tumbling after Hawkkit. He was purring loudly with pleasure and amusement at the playful kits.

"Are these for us?" Leafkit asked, pawing at one of the mice.

"Take those to your mother" Stormfrost meowed. "Then you can eat."

The three kits each took a mouse and bounded toward Nightcloud. Stormfrost saw Nightcloud flash him a look of thanks and nodded, turning and looking for Runningfoot. The long-limbed tabby was crouched beside a pretty white she-cat near the apprentice den.

Stormfrost purred in amusement. The cat Runningfoot was sitting with Poppypaw. It was known to most of the clan that Runningfoot and Poppypaw were very close friends. Stormfrost bounded over to his brother and tackled him, pinning him down. Runningfoot looked surprised and batted at Stormfrost as if they were kits.

"Get off you mousebrained furball!" Runningfoot meowed.

"It was the only way to get your attention" Stormfrost meowed lightly, flicking his tail toward Poppypaw.

The white she-cat purred in amusement and licked Runningfoot's ear as he stood up and shook his pelt clear of snow. "What did you need to get his attention for?"

"Runningfoot said he wanted to go hunting" Stormfrost meowed, catching his brother's gaze. "If he wants to go before it snows we had better get moving."

"Right" Runningfoot meowed. "Want to come Poppypaw?"

"Sure" Poppypaw meowed. "Can I come?"

"Sure" Stormfrost meowed with a shrug. A few days ago Runningfoot had introduced Poppypaw to their mother, Silver. It had been when Stormfrost had been in Greyfoot's clearing, recovering from his fight with Fallenstar. "Poppypaw can you find Cloudpaw? Ask him if he wants to go hunting again."

Poppypaw nodded and bounded into the apprentice den. A few moments later she reappeared with Cloudpaw. Stormfrost and Runningfoot led the apprentices out of camp and up the icy ravine into the forest, heading west toward twolegplace.

Stormfrost paused on the edge of the forest. The air had the faint scent of a dog but the dog had been gone for several hours. Small flakes of snow began falling as they moved closer to the fences.

"I'll go see if she's out" Stormfrost meowed, leaping over the fence.

The garden was covered with snow and there were only a few thin paths cut by cat paws. Stormfrost tasted the air. Silver's scent was close by.

"Silver? Are you here?" Stormfrost called, dropping into the bushes.

There was a moment of silence and then the rattle of a catflap. Stormfrost waited but didn't see Silver. Instead, a dark brown tabby tom was coming toward him. In his jaws he carried a small red-brown kit. Stormfrost stepped forward. He knew this cat. It was Tiger, the cat that had fathered Stormfrost and Runningfoot along with their brother, Patch who lived a few gardens away.

"Hello Stormfrost" Tiger meowed, putting down the kit on a patch of ground clear of snow.

"Where's Silver?" Stormfrost asked.

Tiger's amber eyes flooded with sadness. "She died during her kitting. This is the only kit that survived." Tiger nosed the scrap of fur.

Stormfrost stared at the kit. It was his brother and yet Stormfrost felt nothing but cold surprise. Silver was dead. She had died kitting this tiny scrap of fur. Stormfrost looked at Tiger.

"Take it" Tiger meowed. "The twolegs don't want it. They'll kill it."

"Why don't they just give it away like they did to Patch?" Stormfrost demanded.

"Because this kit is so weak" Tiger meowed. "I don't want to see them kill it. I'd rather it die a free kit rather then a kittypet that never had a chance."

"It will never survive in the forest!" Stormfrost exclaimed.

"I don't care" Tiger growled. "Take the kit Stormfrost, please! If the twolegs keep it, it'll never survive. They gave it a few days but it has no mother to nurse it."

Stormfrost looked at the kit and felt a strange sensation spread through him. No matter what, this kit was his brother. Stormfrost sighed and picked up the kit, leaping back over the fence. Runningfoot and the apprentices moved forward.

"What is that?" Poppypaw asked.

"Our brother" Stormfrost meowed softly, meeting Runningfoot's gaze. "Silver died kitting. This is the only one that lived. Tiger told me to take it because the twolegs want to kill him."

Runningfoot stared blankly at the kit. It began mewing pitifully. Stormfrost licked it several times to comfort it until it fell silent again.

"Let's take him to Rainpelt" Cloudpaw meowed. "She just had her litter, no one's seen it. No one will know."

"Right" Stormfrost murmured. "Poppypaw, Cloudpaw, go back to camp with Runningfoot. I'll take care of this."

Runningfoot let himself be guided back to camp by Poppypaw and Cloudpaw followed. Stormfrost picked up the kit and set off toward camp. When he reached the ravine he went around camp to the back of the nursery and slipped inside, startling Rainpelt. Her two kits were nestled beside her.

"Stormfrost? What's this?" Rainpelt demanded.

"I found him in the forest" Stormfrost meowed. "I think it was a stray kit. Do you think you could care for it?"

Rainpelt gazed at the kit. Stormfrost could almost see what was going through her mind. The kit looked almost exactly like Rootpaw. Was she remembering the guilt she had felt after Rootpaw had died trying to save her first litter? Stormfrost touched her shoulder.

"No one blames you" he murmured. "Please Rainpelt, this is important to me."

Rainpelt nodded finally and nosed the kit toward her belly. "I'll care for it Stormfrost. You have a strange way of brining stray kits to ThunderClan, first Spottedpool's kits and now this!"

"Nightcloud made her own choice with Spottedpool" Stormfrost meowed firmly. "Thank you very much Rainpelt, StarClan bless you."

Stormfrost left the nursery and avoided Nightcloud so he wouldn't be tackled again. Somehow however, the kits found him as he was thinking about a piece of fresh kill. Stormfrost was bowled off his paws as three bundles of fur collided with him.

Amberheart trotted over as Stormfrost writhed under the three little kits. She purred in amusement. "Kits seem to like you Stormfrost" she joked lightly, licking his head.

Stormfrost felt his fur burn with embarrassment. Quickly he stood up, sending the kits tumbling. Amberheart purred and touched her nose to his and padded away. Stormfrost watched her join Streampaw near the apprentice den before he remembered that kits were watching him.

"Is she your mate?" Tawnykit asked.

Stormfrost's fur burned again with embarrassment. "No comment" he muttered, padding away into the warrior den.

Darkness was gathering over the ThunderClan camp as warriors sat around together sharing tongues. There was a lot of talk about Rainpelt's new litter. Luckily no one suspected that one of the kits wasn't Rainpelt's. Runningfoot was oddly quiet as he laid next to Poppypaw. Stormfrost watched him from across the clearing where he sat beside Amberheart sharing a vole with her.

"Is he alright?" Amberheart asked.

"Silver died in her kitting" Stormfrost murmured. "Runningfoot is grieving."

"Why aren't you?"

Stormfrost knew where Amberheart was going. To this day she grieved for Goldenpaw and yet Stormfrost felt very little about Silver's death. Silver had mothered him and yet Stormfrost felt so little.

"I gave up my kittypet life" Stormfrost meowed simply. "And I guess that includes giving up Silver and Patch."

Amberheart stared at him. "How can you not grieve for cats that are your family?"

Stormfrost felt stung by her words and looked at his paws. "I don't know Amberheart, I really don't. I just don't feel anything, not yet."

Amberheart leapt to her paws, pain flooding her eyes. Stormfrost stared at her in amazement. He knew she had been touchy since Goldenpaw's death but she had never looked this sad and angry at one time. If someone had made a bad comment she would attack them at once or if someone mentioned Goldenpaw she would become very quiet but now she looked ready to explode with rage.

"Amberheart…?"

The golden she-cat didn't answer. Instead she whirled around and strode out of camp, tail high and fur bristling with anger. Stormfrost leapt to his paws but a raspy meow made him stop.

Greyfoot padded toward him. "Let her blow of some steam" he rasped, sitting beside Stormfrost. "Things have been hard for her since Goldenpaw died. The moment they carried you and Goldenpaw into camp I thought she would go insane. Loosing Rootpaw moons ago tore her apart though she was good at hiding it. She became very close to Goldenpaw and was very unhappy until you and Runningfoot joined the clan. After that I had never seen a happier she-cat."

Greyfoot shook his head sadly.

"At first she thought you were dead until I told her otherwise. When I confirmed that Goldenpaw was dead she fell apart. You were unconscious and had no way of comforting her. Without someone she could talk with openly, Amberheart bottled it up and I suppose hearing you speak of your mother's death with so little feeling just made her pop. It's not your fault Stormfrost."

"But I don't feel anything" Stormfrost meowed. "I really don't Greyfoot. I know I should be sad that Silver died, I should be with Runningfoot, grieving for her but I just can't bring myself to do it! Why?"

Greyfoot sighed and looked up at the stars starting to appear. "Because you gave up your kittypet life you broke all ties to kittypets. Even though you visited Silver and Patch, your heart never wanted to go back. You always came back as loyal as before. You became closer to StarClan then most normal warriors and that helped you break more ties to twolegs. Unlike Runningfoot, you did not need to go back to be happy."

"Do you mean that Runningpaw isn't happy like this?" Stormfrost asked.

"Who suggested leaving twolegs when you two were young?" Greyfoot asked.

"I did."

"Why did Runningfoot go with you?"

"I'm not sure" Stormfrost admitted. "I never asked. I was just happy to have him there."

"Runningfoot did not come entirely of his own will" Greyfoot meowed simply. "A small part of him always wants to go back."

"No!" Stormfrost growled. "I didn't make him come!"

"But he didn't suggest it" Greyfoot meowed patiently. "A part of his heart will always be kittypet which means as long as there are kittypets he's close to, Runningfoot will want to continue going back to see them. You were aided by StarClan to break your kittypet ties. That is what stops you from grieving for Silver and stops you from valuing your younger brother."

"How did you know?" Stormfrost asked in astonishment.

"I have my ways" Greyfoot meowed. "That kit looks too much like Runningfoot to not be kin."

Stormfrost lashed his tail in frustration. Of course Greyfoot would notice, he noticed everything. Stormfrost stalked away from the medicine cat and bounded after Amberheart. Last time a cat had fled from camp they had wound up injured by a badger. Stormfrost remembered all too well when he, Runningfoot and Amberheart had been attacked by a badger during their apprenticeship.

Stormfrost found Amberheart sitting in a clearing looking up at the stars. Stormfrost padded forward, not sure what to do. Amberheart didn't even look at him, she just continued looking at the stars overhead.

"Amberheart" Stormfrost murmured. "I can't change what I feel and don't feel for Silver. I'm sorry if I upset you. I know you miss Goldenpaw…and Rootpaw."

Amberheart looked at him. "Stormfrost, I love you but what if I'm not being faithful to Rootpaw? He told me to wait and hold on and he told me that he would comfort me. I thought you were the comfort he meant but after Goldenpaw died, I saw him in my dreams standing with Goldenpaw. I was thinking maybe I shouldn't love you. What if I'm wrong?"

Stormfrost stared at Amberheart. "No! Rootpaw wouldn't hurt you like that. StarClan doesn't control who dies and who lives. The only cat to blame for Goldenpaw dieing is Fallenstar."

Amberheart looked away. "I know what my heart wants to do" she murmured. "But what if you're wrong? What if Rootpaw is punishing me for loving another cat?"

Stormfrost was about to protest when a scent caught his attention. Stormfrost whirled around and leapt back, his claws unsheathed. A fox was stalking toward them. Amberheart had seen it too and was frozen.

"Rootpaw…" Amberheart whispered. "No, please no!"

Stormfrost growled as the fox ran at him. Stormfrost however suddenly stopped. He let the fox get close. Stormfrost gazed into the dark eyes and felt a spasm go through his body.

In the depths of the fox's eyes Stormfrost saw Fallenstar battling Risingstar. He saw Risingstar looking shocked and almost unable to fight as if she was too frightened to battle the grey tom. The vision turned scarlet. A voice rang in Stormfrost's ears, "_The fallen star shall fall and the rising sun shall set as the storms wash away the blood of the lost."_

Stormfrost stumbled back as the fox vanished. He fell on his side, gasping as spasms ran through his body. The force of his vision left him weak and drained. Amberheart ran to his side.

"Stormfrost! Are you alright?"

"Blood…so much blood. The fallen star shall fall and the rising sun shall set…storms will wash away the blood of the lost."

Amberheart stared at the shivering grey tom at her paws. Her heart was pounding. "What are you talking about? Stormfrost!"

Rootpaw had spoken a prophecy right before his death.

"Stormfrost please, stay with me" Amberheart meowed, licking his fur.

Stormfrost's eyes were glazed and dull. Even though the fox had not attacked him, the grey warrior looked as if he was on the verge of death.

"Dream" Stormfrost murmured. "StarClan…must dream."

Stormfrost's eyes closed.

Stormfrost was in StarClan's clearing and Rootpaw was standing in front of him, glowing slightly. Snowkit and Cloudkit were standing at his paws, for once not playing.

"What was that?" Stormfrost asked.

Rootpaw bent his head and touched Stormfrost's head.

Stormfrost yowled in pain as his mind filled with the image of Risingstar dieing and Fallenstar lying dead at her paws. Both cats were covered in blood. Blood was soaking through Stormfrost's pelt and his nose was full of the scent. He thrashed wildly as a river of blood filled his mind, drowning him.

"No!" Stormfrost yowled, jerking awake.

Amberheart was crouched over him looking worried. Stormfrost sat up. The smell of blood filled his nose and he drank in the cold night air to clean it out.

"Oh Stormfrost don't scare me like that!" Amberheart meowed, her voice near a wail. She pressed herself close to him and laid her head so she could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm okay" Stormfrost assured her. "StarClan just…had a rude message."

"Was it Rootpaw?"

"Part of it but he wasn't what caused it" Stormfrost meowed. "I just hope he doesn't want to show it to me again."

Amberheart licked his ears and buried her nose in his neck fur. Stormfrost was shocked at how much Amberheart was frightened of cats dieing around her. But when he thought about it, it wasn't surprising. Rainpelt was the same way, determined to keep her kits alive. It made sense that Amberheart didn't want him to die the way Rootpaw had.

Stormfrost sat up and got to his paws, testing his strength. "We should get back to camp."

"Stormfrost" Amberheart meowed softly.

"Yes?"

"I want kits" Amberheart murmured, meeting his gaze.

Stormfrost turned to her and touched his muzzle to hers. "When newleaf comes, I promise. Then the kits can be healthy and the clan can care for them."

Amberheart nodded and followed him back toward camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alright, attack me" Stormfrost meowed, watching Cloudpaw standing on the other side of the clearing.

Cloudpaw bounded toward Stormfrost. The older tom ran to meet him head on but Cloudpaw leapt to the side and butted his flank against Stormfrost's flank. Stormfrost slid in the sand and scrambled to keep his balance as Cloudpaw continued attacking. The white apprentice slipped under his mentor and tangled his paws. Stormfrost felt heavily and grunted. For a few moments the two wrestled before they broke apart, Stormfrost panting heavily.

"How was that?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Just…fine" Stormfrost panted. His longer pelt was covered in sand.

"Are you okay?" Cloudpaw asked, pacing closer.

Stormfrost leapt on his apprentice and pinned him down. "Yes, I'm fine" Stormfrost meowed playfully, "but you look like you're in a bit of a situation."

"Get off!" Cloudpaw meowed, writhing like a playing kit.

"Stormfrost!" meowed several voices.

The grey warrior looked around and saw Nightcloud following her kits into the hollow. Stormfrost let Cloudpaw get up and they shook their pelts clear of snow and sand. Cloudpaw glanced at his mentor.

"This isn't a good time Nightcloud" Stormfrost meowed. "We're in the middle of something."

"I can see that" the black queen responded lightly, sitting and curling her tail over her paws. "They shouldn't be too much trouble though. I just came to ask you something."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Stormfrost asked politely.

"I would like you to keep an eye on my kits tonight" Nightcloud meowed. "They seem to like you and I get to go to my first Gathering in moons. I haven't been to one since two moons before I had kits!"

"Sure Nightcloud" Stormfrost meowed, dipping his head. "Is that all?"

"I believe so" Nightcloud meowed, watching her kits tumble in the snow with Cloudpaw. "How's Cloudpaw?"

"Fine" Stormfrost meowed. "When will your kits get mentors?"

"Another three moons I believe" Nightcloud meowed. "I love them to bits but I'm starting to get restless."

"Well you should enjoy the Gathering then" Stormfrost meowed. "Hawkkit, Leafkit and Tawnykit will be fine tonight."

"I hope so. It'll be their first night alone" Nightcloud meowed, sounding a bit worried for her young kits. "Palepelt and Tallheart offered to entertain them so Rainpelt could rest tonight. If you wouldn't mind just making sure they don't wonder off."

"Sure" Stormfrost meowed.

"Kits, stop it" Nightcloud meowed sharply.

Cloudpaw was writhing under the three kits, batting them with his paws as he struggled to stand up. "Help Stormfrost! I'm being overrun!" Cloudpaw called playfully.

"If you can't handle kits then I'm a hopeless mentor" Stormfrost responded.

Cloudpaw stood up and shook, sending Tawnykit and Hawkkit tumbling to the ground. "You're a great mentor Stormfrost" Cloudpaw meowed instantly, bounding back over to the older cats.

Nightcloud's eyes glittered.

"Mother can Stormfrost be my mentor?" Tawnykit asked.

"No I want him!" Leafkit mewed.

"No I do!" Hawkkit meowed.

"None of you can have him" Cloudpaw meowed. "He's my mentor."

Stormfrost flicked the white tom with his tail tip. "You can go back to camp Cloudpaw; I didn't have too much more to do for today unless you feel up to a hunt."

"I'll hunt" Cloudpaw meowed.

"Alright then, we'll hunt" Stormfrost meowed. "Go see if Squirrelfur and Amberheart would like to join us."

Cloudpaw dipped his head and bounded up the slope and back toward the ravine to find the two she-cats Stormfrost had named. Nightcloud watched her kits tumble through the snow.

"What do you think Stormfrost?" Nightcloud asked softly. "What do you think of Tawnykit and Leafkit?"

Stormfrost watched the tabby and Tawnykit chase Hawkkit in several circles before tackling him. "I can't really say Nightcloud. They don't know any better and besides, you shouldn't talk to me about them. When the time comes, talk to their mentors."

"But you saved them" Nightcloud murmured. "I'll never forget you giving me those two when they nearly joined their mother in StarClan."

"I couldn't let them die" Stormfrost murmured. "As long as they don't know, they can become loyal and faithful to ThunderClan, the way Spottedpool intended."

"But what about Ashstar?" Nightcloud asked. "It's safe in RiverClan now."

"Would you really give them up?" Stormfrost asked, eyeing the queen.

"No" Nightcloud admitted. "But still, they have RiverClan blood. There is no drop of ThunderClan blood in their veins. They aren't even half clan. We actually stole them and what if their real father wants them?"

"As far as RiverClan knows, Spottedpool's kits are dead" Stormfrost meowed shortly. "And her body is buried in ThunderClan. She had no loyalty to RiverClan after Fallenstar did that horrible thing to her. It will never be safe for her or her kits in RiverClan. I'm sure Fallenstar still has loyal cats willing to rid the clan of any hint of Spottedpool including her kits. It's Risingstar's order that the forest think her kits died in the battle."

Nightcloud gazed at him. "You speak like an elder Stormfrost, did you know that?"

"Besides" Stormfrost meowed, "There's no ThunderClan blood in my veins but I can't imagine living another life."

Nightcloud nodded and touched her tail to his shoulder as Squirrelfur and Amberheart padded into the clearing followed by Cloudpaw. Nightcloud signaled her kits and nodded to the warriors before leading them back to camp to get dry and warm.

"What was that?" Amberheart asked.

"Nightcloud is concerned about Tawnykit and Leafkit" Stormfrost mewed. "She wanted to ask me something. Don't worry; you're still the most beautiful she-cat in ThunderClan." Stormfrost licked her ears.

"Where will we be hunting?" Squirrelfur asked.

"I was thinking around Jagged Tooth, just to make sure Ashstar doesn't try anything funny."

The ginger she-cat nodded and led the way toward the River followed by Amberheart, Cloudpaw and Stormfrost.

Stormfrost shook himself as he padded into camp with a scrawny vole in his jaws. The hunt with Squirrelfur, Cloudpaw and Amberheart hadn't been very successful. Squirrelfur carried a small squirrel, Amberheart caught two mice and Cloudpaw had narrowly missed a rabbit. They left their fresh kill and Stormfrost let Cloudpaw go rest while he found Runningfoot sitting with Poppypaw. Nearby Streampaw was sharing tongues happily with Ripplefur. Since the RiverClan deputy had left his clan become loyal to ThunderClan, Streampaw had been friendly to him.

"Hi" Poppypaw meowed. "Not much luck with the hunt?"

"No" Stormfrost meowed. "Whatever we catch is so small…"

"Let me guess, most of the good prey is too fast for you?" Runningfoot teased, flexing his long limbs, perfect for catching fat rabbits and squirrels.

Stormfrost batted at Runningfoot's ears.

The three cats shared tongues, Runningfoot listening intently to Poppypaw. Stormfrost however didn't pay much attention to them. His mind began wondering into the depths of the forest. His stomach turned into a knot as he felt pain beginning to flare across his neck. Something was happening. Rootpaw's voice filled his ears, _"The fallen star will fall and the rising sun shall set and new storms shall break and wash away the blood of the lost."_

Stormfrost leapt to his paws, startling Runningfoot and Poppypaw. Stormfrost bounded toward the camp entrance, bounding into the forest toward the thunderpath. If someone called his name he didn't hear it. If someone was following him he didn't care. Someone was in trouble. Stormfrost could almost feel Fallenstar running behind him. He could almost hear Fallenstar vowing to kill him, vowing to rule the forest. This only made Stormfrost move faster, kicking up clouds of snow. When he reached the thunderpath he froze.

Icestorm, the wise deputy of ThunderClan was lying dead in the snow. Blood turned the snow scarlet. He neck was slashed and there were several deep gashes along his flanks and shoulders. The snow was kicked up and gouged showing a battle had taken place. Stormfrost could smell Fallenstar and looked around warily, half expecting the grey lion-like tom to jump on him and kill him.

Nothing happened.

Stormfrost ran to Icestorm, crouching beside the white tom. "Icestorm? Can you hear me?"

There was no use to his efforts. Icestorm's eyes were glazed and his body was cooling rapidly. Icestorm was dead.

"StarClan honor him" Stormfrost murmured.

"Stormfrost what's going…?" meowed a voice.

Stormfrost knew it was Risingstar and Runningfoot, startled by his sudden dash from camp as if a badger was on his paws. Stormfrost only continued to stare at Icestorm, hoping that the tom would suddenly wake up and make everything okay again but he knew that was impossible.

"Fallenstar killed him" Stormfrost choked. "I felt it."

Risingstar let out a small wail of distress at seeing her lifelong friend dead at her paws, his blood covering the snow. Runningfoot stood rooted to the spot, staring at the white deputy.

"We must take him back to camp" Risingstar murmured. "The clan must grieve for him."

Stormfrost and Runningfoot carried their deputy carefully back toward camp, both with heavy hearts. Their grief however, was nothing compared to Risingstar's. Icestorm and she had shared a long friendship through a long life. Icestorm had always offered guidance to the entire clan and had always been there with wise words of comfort and content. When they entered camp behind their leader baring Icestorm's body, there was an instant uproar. Cats yowled for answers and some let out wails of grief. Stormfrost didn't hear them. Instead he put down Icestorm near the highrock, numb disbelief spreading through him like poison.

Amberheart bounded forward and pressed her head to his shoulder, knowing no words that could comfort him. Runningfoot sat beside Poppypaw, both of them staring blankly at Icestorm.

"Cats of ThunderClan" Risingstar meowed, her voice thick with sorrow, "we must now gather to grieve for our loyal deputy, Icestorm. Icestorm is yet another cat slaughtered by Fallenstar."

"Why don't we hunt him down?" Thornheart growled, shock in his sharp green eyes. "We can't let him hunt us like prey! If Ashstar had had the guts to kill him before he banished him then this wouldn't have happened!"

"We have no fight with RiverClan" Risingstar snapped.

"Someone has to pay" Frostfoot growled, flexing her claws.

Stormfrost stood up. "Someone will pay Frostfoot. When the time comes, Fallenstar will pay for his crimes against StarClan by killing in cold blood. If Ashstar had killed him in cold blood not only would Ashstar have died but he would have sunk to Fallenstar's level and that is not the way StarClan intended things to go."

"We can't just let ourselves be hunted" Mossflower agreed but her voice was softer then Thornheart's and Frostfoot's.

"We won't" Risingstar assured her. "But Stormfrost is right, in StarClan's own time they will show us the true path we were meant to follow."

Risingstar's eyes rested briefly on Stormfrost. He knew he had dreams of StarClan but he had told no one of Rootpaw's words about a rising sun setting. Stormfrost had the haunting thought that Rootpaw meant that not only would Fallenstar die but Risingstar would also die.

"We must appoint a new deputy" meowed the black and white elder, Tallheart from where he sat beside the blind pale she-cat named Palepelt.

"Yes" Risingstar meowed. "I say these words before the body of my fallen deputy" Risingstar meowed, looking at the sky. "StarClan light my path and show me the true deputy of ThunderClan."

Silence fell over the clearing. Every cat seemed to be holding their breath as they watched a shiver pass through Risingstar's body making her ginger pelt ripple smoothly.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan has been chosen" Risingstar announced. "The new deputy chosen by StarClan is Stormfrost."

Stormfrost was frozen, staring in disbelief at Risingstar. Everyone was surprised. He was hardly a warrior and now he was deputy! Chosen by StarClan. Stormfrost wondered faintly if Rootpaw had appeared to Risingstar to guide her to choosing him. Maybe StarClan did have great things in store for him. Slowly Stormfrost stood up and touched noses with Risingstar.

"Thank you Risingstar" Stormfrost meowed. "If my path was chosen by StarClan then I must follow it."

Cheers went up at his words. Cats bounded forward to touch noses with him and meow their congratulations. Stormfrost saw Stoneheart standing nearby looking like he would burst with pride. The kittypet he had helped make into a warrior was now deputy. Stormfrost padded over to his mentor and dipped his head.

"Thank you Stoneheart" Stormfrost murmured. "I'm not sure how I'll do this. I'm hardly a warrior."

"Like you said, StarClan will light our path" Stoneheart meowed comfortingly. "You have been chosen by StarClan to speak for them and lead the clans to peace, that much I'm sure of. You speak words only StarClan could give a cat they truly approved of."

Stormfrost purred his thanks and saw Amberheart and Runningfoot still looking surprised. He padded over to them. Amberheart purred loudly and twined her tail with his, pressing her soft golden fur against his. Runningfoot still looked frozen with surprise and pure shock. Stormfrost watched his brother.

"Are you alright Runningfoot?"

"I'm fine" Runningfoot meowed, snapping himself back to reality. "Congratulations Stormfrost! Who knew you'd end up deputy?"

Breezecloud, Squirrelfur and Ripplefur came to off their congratulations as well. Stormfrost was still slightly dazed when Risingstar padded over to him. "I'll leave tomorrow's patrols with you then as well as…Icestorm's burial" she meowed.

"Right" Stormfrost meowed, nodding.

Risingstar left for her den. Greyfoot went after her.

"Okay, Squirrelfur can you and Thornheart bury Icestorm after everyone's said goodbye?" Stormfrost asked as the cats began pressing their noses to Icestorm's body.

"Of course" Squirrelfur meowed. "Don't be harsh on Thornheart. A lot of cats are older then you and get jealous when young cats become deputy."

"It's okay" Stormfrost meowed.

Stormfrost couched beside Icestorm and touched the old deputy's body. "Help me get through this" Stormfrost whispered before standing up and thinking out patrols. Stoneheart and Frostfoot volunteered to lead out the dawn and sunhigh patrols but Stormfrost needed a night patrol for the next day. Stormfrost spotted Ripplefur and signaled the tom over.

Ripplefur came without fuss. "It's hard being under the command of another cat" Ripplefur admitted. "But surprisingly you're doing fine Stormfrost."

Stormfrost nodded, thankful that Ripplefur understood the sudden shock of being named clan deputy. "Can you lead a night patrol tomorrow?"

"Sure" Ripplefur meowed. "Who should I take?"

"Mossflower and Runningfoot should be enough" Stormfrost meowed. "I was thinking of Amberheart and some of the apprentices taking care of hunting tomorrow."

"Sounds about right" Ripplefur meowed, nodding in agreement. "You're lucky Stormfrost, you have allies in your clan, friends. In RiverClan no one wanted me as deputy because I was a little more outspoken the most of the older cats would have liked."

Stormfrost flicked his tail uneasily. "Are you okay being here without Goldenpaw?"

Ripplefur's blue eyes darkened with brief grief at the reminder of her death. "I'm learning to get along" Ripplefur meowed softly. "Streampaw is a big help, so are the others. Thornheart and Frostfoot don't quite trust me yet but that's what I expected. It's just after hearing she was dead I couldn't stand staying in RiverClan. I'd seen too much of what Fallenstar could and would do to cats that crossed his path, like with what he did to Spottedpool…"

Stormfrost flicked Ripplefur's flank with his tail tip. "Go tell the others that they have night patrol before they start planning hunting and training" Stormfrost ordered. "Things will get better someday."

Ripplefur nodded and headed over to find Mossflower and Runningfoot. Stormfrost wondered over to the highrock and sat at the base, looking up at the stars. He heard cats whispering final goodbyes as Squirrelfur and Thornheart prepared to take him to his final resting place. He didn't look; he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he kept his gaze locked on the almost-full moon. Even though he could smell Rootpaw's herb-rich scent he didn't look around. If Rootpaw was guiding Icestorm to StarClan that was fine with him. Icestorm's body was gone from camp and so was his spirit.

"Stormfrost?" Amberheart meowed softly, touching her nose to his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"It's a lot to take in" Stormfrost mumbled, still not looking away from Silverpelt. "I…I don't know if I can do it."

"Icestorm had to learn how to do it at one time" Amberheart meowed softly. "He had to learn how to control ThunderClan and make them listen. If he could do it, so can you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Stormfrost woke early before the sun had risen the next morning and picked his way out of the den. He saw Squirrelfur leading Poppypaw and Amberheart out on patrol. The ginger she-cat paused at the gorse tunnel, watching Stormfrost. He nodded and she moved on. Stormfrost crossed the clearing and woke the remaining apprentices, Cloudpaw, Streampaw and Leopardpaw. He had talked to Frostfoot and Runningfoot about having the apprentices go with him hunting and both had agreed.

"We're going hunting today" Stormfrost meowed. "So you'd better get up and eat while there's time. Wait for me near the gorse tunnel."

"Right" Cloudpaw and Streampaw meowed, padding into the clearing.

Cloudpaw was ever faithful and obedient apprentice and Streampaw, for a short time had been Stormfrost's denmate not many moons ago. Leopardpaw however had always been trouble. She never listened to Runningfoot or any warrior for that matter.

"Leopardpaw, you'd better not run off while I'm talking to Risingstar" Stormfrost warned, meeting her cold gaze, forcing her to realize that she wouldn't have it easy with him.

The golden dappled she-cat stalked past him, her tail held high. Stormfrost sighed warily and padded toward Risingstar's den to give her a heads up about the day's events. He paused outside her den and waited for her permission to enter before settling near the entrance inside the cave-like den.

"I sent Squirrelfur out on dawn patrol, Stoneheart will take care of sunhigh and Ripplefur agreed to lead the night patrol" Stormfrost reported. "I'm taking Streampaw, Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw out hunting for the day and I left the others to arrange their own hunting patrols."

"Good work Stormfrost" Risingstar meowed. "For a young warrior you seem to be adjusting to being deputy."

"It's not easy" Stormfrost admitted. "I still don't know if they'll all listen."

"They will when the time is right" Risingstar assured him. "Go on, the apprentices won't like to wait for us older cats."

Stormfrost dipped his head and padded out of the den. He crossed the clearing to where the apprentices were sitting and sat beside Streampaw. Unlike the other two apprentices, Streampaw was unchanged about him being deputy. She had been friendly since Stormfrost had met her as an apprentice when she had been a kit and she stayed that way. Cloudpaw looked at Stormfrost with even more respect and Leopardpaw seemed more determined to disobey him just to get under his fur.

"We're going to toward sunningrocks and probably stay along the RiverClan border" Stormfrost meowed.

"Are you scared of the thunderpath?" Leopardpaw sneered, narrowing her eyes.

Stormfrost forced himself not to flinch at the sound of Icestorm's death place. Instead he met Leopardpaw's gaze evenly. "You I want to talk to in the ravine, now."

Leopardpaw didn't move.

"I mean now even if I have to drag you out there like an overgrown kit" Stormfrost growled.

Leopardpaw got up and followed Stormfrost into the ravine and glared at him.

"Why are you determined to be a horrible warrior?" Stormfrost spat. "What do you have against me and my brother? When you were named Runningfoot's apprentice you were plenty happy, what happened?"

"Thornheart told me the truth" Leopardpaw meowed. "You're kittypets."

Stormfrost sighed. So that was all? "Leopardpaw, most cats in the clan except for the newborns know that me and Runningfoot were kittypets. Our hearts belong to ThunderClan." _Or in my case, StarClan, _Stormfrost thought bitterly. "It's not a secret and yet no one else acts like you, even Thornheart isn't this stubborn."

"I met a kittypet" Leopardpaw meowed. "When I went hunting by myself. Runningfoot was in Greyfoot's den so I went alone and I met one. He fought me and called me a mousebrained forest-fool. I won't let kittypets control me."

Stormfrost groaned silently. "Leopardpaw, we're not controlling you, we're teaching you what Stoneheart and Breezecloud taught us, how to be good warriors and faithful to StarClan. That's all we're doing Leopardpaw but at this pace you'll never be a warrior unless you shape up and let Runningfoot teach you what he knows. You don't see Cloudpaw and Darkpaw acting this way do you? You're acting like a kit! Frostfoot raised you better then that Leopardpaw. I should know, I remember coming to the clan when you were still a kit."

Leopardpaw stared at him. Her earliest memories of Stormfrost were of a dark grey, blue eyed tom named Stormpaw that was being trained by Stoneheart. He had always played with them and Runningfoot had always been nearby. By then talk of them being kittypets had died down and was almost forgotten.

"Not all kittypets are bad" Stormfrost meowed. "Not all are soft either. The one you met was probably a rouge. They always call us forest-fools."

Leopardpaw stared at her paws. She had been rude to her mentor for no reason because she had thought all kittypets were no good. Now one was her clan deputy and was talking to her as an equal. "I'm sorry Stormfrost, I was so mousebrained. Can I go train with Runningfoot today?"

"No" Stormfrost meowed. "Runningfoot has patrol and offered to help Greyfoot and Darkpaw today as extra protection while they gather herbs."

"Oh" Leopardpaw meowed, looking at her paws again.

"You can talk to him tonight" Stormfrost promised. "Go fetch Streampaw and Cloudpaw."

She did, this time without fuss.

&&&&&

Stormfrost bounded along the riverbank in pursuit of a rabbit. Cloudpaw and Streampaw were hunting in the boulders and Leopardpaw was nowhere the be seen. Stormfrost leapt and raked his claws along the rabbit's flanks, catching it and killing it almost instantly. Stormfrost dropped the rabbit. It would be a good piece of fresh kill for the queens. New-leaf would be coming soon. He could feel the warmer air beginning to push through the bitter cold and frosty mornings.

"Good catch Cloudpaw" Stormfrost called when he saw his apprentice drop a good sized pair of mice.

"Where's Leopardpaw?" Streampaw asked, panting from narrowly missing a squirrel. "I haven't seen her for a while."

Stormfrost looked around and then felt something bowl him off his paws. Stormfrost unsheathed his claws but realized it was Leopardpaw. Stormfrost sheathed his claws and batted her head. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a piece of fresh kill" Leopardpaw meowed innocently, leaping off of him lightly.

Stormfrost got to his paws and saw Streampaw and Cloudpaw purring with amusement. He picked up his rabbit. "Let's head back and give these to the queens and elders" Stormfrost meowed through the rabbit fur.

As they headed back toward camp, Stormfrost caught scents of the patrols he had scent out heading toward ShadowClan territory and RiverClan territory. No one had checked twolegplace. Though it was possible Fallenstar was still around the forest Stormfrost had the sensation that he was closer at hand then they though.

"Stormfrost!" Cloudpaw exclaimed.

The grey tom blinked. "What?"

"Breezecloud!" Streampaw yowled. "She's in a gully up ahead. I think she's kitting!"

Stormfrost launched himself forward, dropping his rabbit. "Leopardpaw, go for Greyfoot! Now!"

The she-cat bounded off.

"Streampaw, Cloudpaw, get cobwebs quickly."

Stormfrost leapt down a steep gully and saw that they were right. It was Breezecloud. She seemed conscious but was breathing heavily. It looked as if she had fallen. Stormfrost touched his nose to her flank.

"Breezecloud? Are you alright?" Stormfrost asked.

"I…think so" Breezecloud panted.

"Just hold on, Greyfoot's coming" Stormfrost meowed, doing his best to comfort her as she labored.

A kit appeared at Stormfrost's paws. Stormfrost scooped it up, it was a silver tabby. Streampaw appeared. Stormfrost put the kit at her paws. "Lick it" he ordered, taking the cobwebs.

Streampaw began licking the kit. Stormfrost turned back to Breezecloud as Cloudpaw bounded toward them, his forelegs covered in cobwebs. Stormfrost looked up and saw Darkpaw leaping toward them down the other side of the gully with herbs in her jaws.

"Greyfoot's busy" she meowed. "He taught me how to do this with Rainpelt's litter."

Stormfrost nodded and moved aside.

"She's not loosing too much blood, that's good" Darkpaw murmured. "You're fine Breezecloud. Streampaw, is that her kit?"

Streampaw nodded and continued licking.

Darkpaw nodded. Even though she was young she looked as if she knew exactly what to do. She chewed some herbs and spat them onto a leaf. "Breezecloud, I need you to eat this okay?"

Breezecloud nodded and Stormfrost crouched next to her, helping her sit up with his muzzle. A second kit came. Cloudpaw grabbed the kit and began licking. Stormfrost relaxed as Breezecloud stopped shaking and relaxed.

"Only two?" Stormfrost asked, glancing at Darkpaw.

Darkpaw nodded. "Breezecloud didn't get very big; I expected only one or two."

"Right" Stormfrost meowed, feeling weak. He had never expected this to happen on his first day as deputy. "How are we going to get her back to camp?"

"I can…walk in a moment" Breezecloud meowed. "Where are my kits? Are they okay?"

"They're fine" Darkpaw meowed, guiding the two small kits toward their mother.

Stormfrost saw that one was a little silver tabby and the second was a pale ginger tabby, smaller then the first. Stormfrost picked up one of the mice Cloudpaw had caught and nudged it toward Breezecloud. She wolfed it down hungrily. A few minutes later they had her standing between Cloudpaw and Streampaw. Darkpaw and Stormfrost each picked up a kit, Stormfrost holding the silver tabby that looked so like her mother.

Back in camp they took Breezecloud straight to the nursery with her kits. When Stormfrost came out he saw Amberheart running toward him, followed by Risingstar. Stormfrost turned to his leader first.

"Breezecloud was going to the stream and fell" Stormfrost explained. "She started kitting when Streampaw and Cloudpaw noticed her. She had two kits and their both alive, if not a bit small."

"Thank you" Risingstar meowed, nodding. "I'll leave them be for now. Did Darkpaw do that on her own?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed. "She did well; he stayed calm and knew exactly what to do. She'll make an excellent medicine cat one day."

Risingstar purred approvingly. "Very good, I'll have a word with Greyfoot when he comes back. Is Darkpaw still with them?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed. "She's giving Breezecloud something to help her relax."

Risingstar nodded and padded toward the highrock, pausing. "Stormfrost, I'm leaving you here to guard camp tonight. Frostfoot, Mossflower, Poppypaw, Amberheart and Cloudpaw are staying as well."

Stormfrost nodded and turned to Amberheart.

"That's amazing Stormfrost" Amberheart meowed. "Darkpaw is turning into quite the medicine cat!"

"I know" Stormfrost purred. "I don't know what the clan would do without her."

"Come on, you look like you need some rest and a piece of fresh kill" Amberheart meowed, guiding him toward the fresh kill pile which had grown a bit bigger with the slight warming.

Stormfrost and Amberheart shared a shrew and a dove before Stormfrost was able to relax. He put his head on his paws, eyes half closed and ready to drift off to sleep. Amberheart's tongue stroked his fur before she also put her head down. Across the clearing Stormfrost could see Streampaw sharing the day's events with Ripplefur. The pair had become quite close since Ripplefur had come to ThunderClan, Streampaw steadily helping him fall into ThunderClan life and get over Goldenpaw.

"Stormfrost, wake up" meowed a sharp voice.

Stormfrost blinked. "What is it Frostfoot?" he asked without looking up.

"Risingstar is leading us to the Gathering now" Frostfoot reported.

"Alright" Stormfrost meowed, forcing himself to his paws. He had drifted off to sleep and it was twilight. Stormfrost padded over to Risingstar.

"Thornheart will be outside of camp keeping an eye open for disturbances" Risingstar meowed as he approached. "The others can do as they like."

"Yes Risingstar."

"You did wonderfully with Breezecloud" Risingstar went on his a softer voice. "Most new deputies would have panicked at finding a queen kitting so far from camp."

"Thank you Risingstar" Stormfrost meowed, dipping his head. "Darkpaw and the apprentices are to thank. I only send Leopardpaw for Greyfoot."

"I know" Risingstar meowed. "But Breezecloud is very thankful. She wanted me to have you mentor one of her kits when the time comes."

"But what about Cloudpaw?" Stormfrost pointed out.

"Cloudpaw's training is moving quickly and he is very skilled" Risingstar meowed. "No doubt StarClan will tell me that his time is soon."

Stormfrost watched his leader leave camp before going toward the nursery and looking in. Nightcloud's kits came to meet him. Stormfrost hadn't forgotten that he had to take them to the elders and make sure they stayed where they were supposed to. When Tallheart and Palepelt had eaten, Stormfrost left them with the kits and went back to the nursery to check on the queens. Rainpelt was sitting with her tail curled around her three kits, one of them Stormfrost and Runningfoot's brother. Breezecloud was sleeping with her two kits near the back of the den.

"I named him Oakkit" Rainpelt meowed, touching Oakkit's fur with her nose. "When will he know Stormfrost?"

"Never" Stormfrost murmured. "I don't think he should have to face the challenges of having kittypet blood in ThunderClan."

"Are you sure?" Rainpelt asked, gazing at him intently. "Living a lie might not be the best thing for him. Oakkit will think he's like Thistlekit and Bushykit but he won't be; he'll realize that. He looks too much like Runningfoot to not notice. What about his father, Tiger? What if he comes looking for Oakkit?"

"He won't" Stormfrost assured her.

"But don't you think…"

"Rainpelt" Stormfrost meowed sharply. "No one will know, not even Risingstar. Raise Oakkit as your own, please? It's best if he never finds out."

"Alright" Rainpelt meowed. "No one will notice."

"Who's the father? Of Thistlekit and Bushykit I mean."

"Thornheart" Rainpelt meowed, licking Bushykit's head; she was the only she-kit.

"Well I'm going to check on Ripplefur's night patrol" Stormfrost meowed, stretching his front legs and arching his back luxuriously. "Will you be alright with Breezecloud?"

"I'll send someone if we need anything" Rainpelt assured him.

Stormfrost left the den and saw Cloudpaw wrestling with Streampaw near the apprentice den while Amberheart watched with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Stormfrost spotted Ripplefur, Mossflower and Runningfoot sharing a shrew near the gorse tunnel and padded over to them, flicking his tail for Ripplefur to join him. Promptly the silver tom padded over and dipped his head.

"How was the patrol?" Stormfrost asked.

"Nothing much to report" Ripplefur meowed. "We ran into a patrol but they stayed on their side of the border and gave us some news but nothing we didn't already know."

"Alright" Stormfrost meowed. "Thanks Ripplefur."

Ripplefur nodded, still watching Stormfrost. "Are you alright with being deputy?"

Stormfrost looked at his paws but he knew Ripplefur wouldn't' judge him. Ripplefur had gone through the shock of being named deputy in RiverClan. No one had expected him the deputy either. "I don't know. I'm still not entirely sure what I should do all of the time."

"It'll pass" Ripplefur assured him. "You'll get used to being deputy. The cats in ThunderClan are much nicer about it then the RiverClan cats were."

"Thanks" Stormfrost meowed, getting to his paws warily. "I have to check on the elders."

Ripplefur went back over to Mossflower and Runningfoot while Stormfrost made his way toward the elder den to make sure Tallheart and Palepelt weren't being overrun by Nightcloud's kits.

Runningfoot watched his brother cross camp with wary pawsteps. He saw a sympathetic look flash in Ripplefur's gaze as he sat down again, shaking his head slightly.

"He's falling into the position well" Ripplefur meowed. "But still, he's young, about as young as I was and look what happened, I got thrown out of RiverClan and mated in the wrong clan."

Mossflower licked his shoulder. "Is Stormfrost alright? He looks worn down."

"He had to help a she-cat birth kits as well as patrol camp most of the night" Ripplefur meowed. "I'd be worn down too."

Runningfoot watched as Stormfrost crossed camp again, Hawkkit, Leafkit and Tawnykit leaping around his paws as he led them back to the nursery. A purr of amusement rumbled in his throat. Stormfrost had such a soft spot for kits. "I think he'll be okay. Stormfrost is strong."

&&&&&

Stormfrost got up early the next morning, sleepy and reluctant to leave his warm nest. He waited until past midnight for Risingstar and the others to return to camp. Now Stormfrost woke Runningfoot and Amberheart for dawn patrol. Before they left Stormfrost tracked down Ripplefur and told him to tell the clan to organize their hunting patrols and training for the day. Runningfoot had already brought up the idea of going to visit Patch and Sheba so they would.

"This is nice" Amberheart meowed as they headed toward twolegplace. "Just the three of us on patrol. It hasn't been this way since we were apprentices."

Runningfoot nodded. "I'm surprised the almighty deputy has time for us."

"Of course I do" Stormfrost meowed sharply. "Even though I'm deputy, I have to do my fair share of patrols, hunts and training just like everyone else."

"Here we are" Amberheart meowed.

They had avoided Silver's garden more for Runningfoot's benefit then anything. Stormfrost still felt very little about his kit-mother's death. Stormfrost smelled Tiger as well.

"I'll go get them" Runningfoot meowed.

Stormfrost nodded and he and Amberheart crouched down to wait. A few minutes later, Tiger, Patch and Sheba appeared, each carrying a kit by it's scruff. One was black and white like Patch; the other was golden brown like Sheba. The third kit, the one Tiger carried was also golden.

"Hi Sheba" Stormfrost meowed.

"Hello" Sheba meowed, putting down her kit. "Have you heard about Silver and her kits?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed, flicking his tail over Runningfoot's muzzle to keep him from speaking out loud about what Tiger had done. "Tiger told us her and the kits died."

Patch looked confused. "I thought one made it?"

Tiger was staring intently at Stormfrost. "I thought you told me the clans could look after him" Tiger growled.

Stormfrost groaned. There it went.

"Oakkit is fine" Runningfoot meowed before Stormfrost could stop him. "Oh stop it Stormfrost. Just because you're deputy doesn't mean you can tell them our brother is dead!"

"I aught to skin you" Stormfrost growled. "I thought we agreed we would act like he was a normal clan kit? No ties to kittypets, remember?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tiger asked, stepping forward. "Oakkit? Is that what you call Blaze?"

"If you're talking about the kit then yes" Stormfrost meowed warily. His patients were dieing quickly. "Rainpelt named him Oakkit and his littermates are Thistlekit and Bushykit and we would like to keep it quiet that he's a kittypet. He's going to grow up like a normal clan kit so no coming into the forest."

Runningfoot tackled Stormfrost. "Will you stop acting like a deputy for two minutes?" Runningfoot asked, pinning down his brother. "They aren't clan cats, you can't tell them what to do."

Stormfrost lashed out and knocked Runningfoot in the head with his paw, claws sheathed. Runningfoot leapt back and Amberheart purred in amusement as Stormfrost got to his paws, shaking a thin layer of snow from his grey coat. "It's for their own good."

"We'll be alright" Sheba meowed. "What's all this about deputy?"

"Stormfrost became deputy after Icestorm died" Runningfoot meowed.

Stormfrost felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach by an enemy. He winced at the sound of Icestorm's name. Runningfoot's eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed, looking away.

Amberheart licked his ear and touched her nose to his shoulder. Runningfoot looked exasperated and turned back to his family. "Don't mind him, the past few days haven't been very easy for us."

"Why?" Sheba asked.

"Nothing" Stormfrost meowed, cutting Runningfoot off before he could say more. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Runningfoot, I'm going hunting, be back before dark or I'll come out here myself and drag you back to camp."

Runningfoot sighed. "Fine Stormfrost. Amberheart, you staying or going?"

"Going" Amberheart meowed, watching Stormfrost intently. "Bye Sheba, congratulations with your kitting."

Stormfrost bounded into the forest followed by Amberheart. Runningfoot watched his brother go, feeling suddenly sad. Stormfrost seemed so different now, far from the adventurous apprentice he had gone into the forest with. Patch, Sheba and Tiger saw his sadness.

"You can always come home" Tiger meowed. "Twolegs would take you in."

Runningfoot sat and curled his tail over his paws. "No, I can't do that. I couldn't leave Poppypaw and Stormfrost in ThunderClan just to be a kittypet. Amberheart and Stormfrost are my best friends, I couldn't leave them. I just wonder if maybe I should have stayed to begin with. This was Stormfrost's destiny, not mine."

"What do you mean?" Sheba asked.

"He has dreams" Runningfoot meowed. "I wake up in the middle of the night and see him twitching and meowing something about falling stars and setting suns. It's starting to scare me. I talked to our clan healer about it but Greyfoot told me only that he had promised to keep Stormfrost's secret and that StarClan would show me what I needed to know when the time came."

"Sounds like a wise cat" Sheba meowed. "He'll be fine."

"I don't know" Tiger meowed. "Each time I see him, Stormfrost seems more distant."

"I think it's because he wants to not see you anymore" Runningfoot meowed quietly. "Ever since day one we struggled against our kittypet blood. Stormfrost is the clan deputy now and has an apprentice. I think he wants to be everything the clan wants, including a cat loyal to ThunderClan and nothing else."

&&&&

Stormfrost led the way toward the thunderpath, followed by Amberheart. Stormfrost defiantly felt the air beginning to warm which meant bareleaf was beginning to loosen its grip on the forest. Soon pray would be easier to find and the clan could thrive and recover after Fallenstar's attack at the Gathering. Amberheart however, got an idea. She knew the perfect way to make Stormfrost relax.

Amberheart brushed past him and started running. "You're it!" she meowed over her shoulder.

Stormfrost took off instantly, his heart lightening as he bounded after the golden she-cat. Almost instantly he forgot about the pressure of being deputy of ThunderClan and chased Amberheart as if they were apprentices again. Stormfrost caught up to her and tackled her. They rolled down a hill together until they hit level ground again. Stormfrost pinned Amberheart down and touched his muzzle to her neck.

"You're it" he meowed softly.

Amberheart was purring loudly and licked his muzzle. "I hoped you'd catch me."

Stormfrost nuzzle Amberheart's neck, purring deeply. No matter what Amberheart knew how to make him happy again and help him forget his new responsibility. Stormfrost leapt to the side and sat next to Amberheart. The golden she-cat didn't get up but she sat up too, rubbing her head against his shoulder, her fur brushing his. Fire warmed Stormfrost's pelt, burning through him and making his paws tingle with pleasure at having Amberheart so close. Amberheart looked at him with concern.

"You miss Icestorm don't you?"

"I wish I could have known him better" Stormfrost murmured. "Now I'll never get to learn from him."

"He's still here" Amberheart murmured. "Just in a different way."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stormfrost dreamed of StarClan that night. He sat in the middle of a peaceful clearing with trees whispering their secrets to him as the wind blew gently through their leaves. Stormfrost saw hundreds of cats sitting on the slopes around him, their pelts shimmering in eternal health and youth. Star-studded kits played endlessly, never knowing the true pain of their deaths. Apprentices lost in battle and lost to illness watched over the kits like queens, keen eyes never leaving the playing kits. Elders and warriors were returned to their full health and youth to forever guard the forest in spirit.

A young brown apprentice padded forward, moonlight spilling over his pelt. Stormfrost had seen this cat many times in his dreams but he had never met him. Rootpaw had died before Stormfrost and Runningfoot had joined ThunderClan. He had also been Amberheart's first and forbidden love. At his paws were two starry-white she-kits, Cloudkit and Snowkit. They never seemed to leave Rootpaw's side. As punishment for loving as a healer apprentice, Rootpaw had been chosen to guard the kits forever and now he guided Stormfrost to the destiny StarClan intended for him.

"Greetings Stormfrost" Rootpaw meowed. _"Dark enemies are approaching from all sides Stormfrost."_

"Who?" Stormfrost asked, staring at Rootpaw. "Who are my enemies?"

Rootpaw began fading. Stormfrost called out to him again but Rootpaw and the other cats continued fading into the darkness, the playful mews of Cloudkit and Snowkit fading away. Stormfrost fell into darkness before he jerked awake, blinking in the darkness inside the warrior den.

Stormfrost was lying next to Amberheart and it was nearly midnight. Stormfrost took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't like seeing StarClan was new to Stormfrost but he still didn't like it. Journeying to StarClan at night caused Stormfrost to temporarily leave his body. When he woke his body never felt right, it felt foreign. If someone woke him it was even worse. It made him feel sick and his mind could hardly keep a regular rhythm with his breathing and heartbeat.

Slowly Stormfrost felt himself relaxing until Stormfrost caught sight of a cat sleeping nearby. It was Thornheart, curled up next to Mossflower and Stoneheart. Stormfrost heard Rootpaw's words ringing in his ears again and felt his fur prickle as he gazed at the golden tom. Thornheart wasn't asleep. His ears were pricked and under his golden pelt Thornheart's muscles were tensed as if he was ready to pounce on something. Stormfrost padded out of the den and sat under Silverpelt, gazing up at the moon. His grey pelt was washed silver under the light.

"Restless?" meowed a raspy voice.

Stormfrost nearly jumped out of his fur as he whirled around only to see the scrawny grey form of Greyfoot sitting near his fern tunnel with his tail wrapped over his paws. Stormfrost trotted over to the old medicine cat and sat warily beside him.

"Did you dream?" Greyfoot asked.

"Yes" Stormfrost admitted. "I think…I think there's a traitor in ThunderClan."

"Did StarClan tell you this?" Greyfoot asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed. "But they didn't tell me who, that's what confuses me. I don't want to think anyone would be a traitor to ThunderClan…"

"No one does" Greyfoot agreed. "But sometimes there are things you can't stop. Cats make foolish choices that land them in the Dark Forest."

Stormfrost shuddered. The Dark Forest was the resting place of truly evil cats, where their souls wondered restlessly seeking revenge. If they ever came to peace with their lives then they would pass into StarClan. Stormfrost had heart Tallheart and Palepelt scaring Hawkkit and Tawnykit with the tales of the Dark Forest. Leafkit had been watching coolly looking as if she didn't believe a word of the old tales.

"I hope StarClan is wrong" Stormfrost murmured.

"With such grave news, I hope their wrong too" Greyfoot meowed, also gazing at the stars.

&&&&&

Stormfrost grunted heavily as Cloudpaw collided with him, sending them both tumbling over the snow and sand covered training hollow. The two wrestled for a few moments before Stormfrost leapt away from Cloudpaw and rushed back at him before the white tom could get his wind. Cloudpaw tried to leap aside but Stormfrost caught him and pinned him down.

"Okay, I loose!" Cloudpaw meowed, writhing slightly.

"I something bothering you?" Stormfrost asked, stepping back and letting his apprentice stand up. It was half a moon after had had dreamed of a traitor lurking in ThunderClan and his unease around Thornheart had increased.

"No" Cloudpaw lied, looking at his paws.

"Cloudpaw" Stormfrost meowed sternly. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy, Rainpelt's kits are coming soon and I know you like playing with the kits."

"I'm happy Rainpelt's happy" Cloudpaw meowed quickly. "It's just…"

"What?"

Before Cloudpaw could answer, there were several yowls from camp. Stormfrost and Cloudpaw ran toward camp. The sounds of fighting grew louder as they got closer. As they reached the thorn tunnel, a dark shape of what looked like a grey lion appeared. Stormfrost felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes grew wide. It was Fallenstar, the former leader of RiverClan.

"You!" Fallenstar growled, prowling closer. "I'll rip your heart out while it's still beating! You ruined my clan and I'll end your life!"

"Cloudpaw, run!" Stormfrost yowled.

Cloudpaw however stood next to his mentor, tail lashing and a growl rumbling in his throat. "Warriors don't run."

Stormfrost felt a large weight strike him. Stormfrost kicked up with his hind legs as Fallenstar tackled him, sinking his claws into his shoulders. Stormfrost growled and saw Cloudpaw leap at Fallenstar and claw at his flanks. Fallenstar ignored the white apprentice and lunged for Stormfrost's throat. Stormfrost writhed wildly, his fur tearing from Fallenstar's grip. Stormfrost lunged forward and clamped his jaws on Fallenstar's throat, blood spurting over his muzzle and staining his fangs. He felt Fallenstar get a grip on his shoulder but forced away the pain.

Cloudpaw ran at Fallenstar and slammed into the bigger cat's side, throwing him off of Stormfrost. As Stormfrost staggered to his paws, Stormfrost stared in terror as Cloudpaw rolled over the ravine with Fallenstar, clawing at each other and growls emitting from their battle. Without thinking Stormfrost ran at Fallenstar, slamming into the big tom and biting down again on his neck.

"Get away from my apprentice!" Stormfrost snarled, kicking his hind legs and clawing Fallenstar's side as he kept his grip on the cat's throat.

The two warriors tumbled over one another, clawing at each other and snapping their jaws, tasting blood and feeling their wounds throb. Cloudpaw ran forward as Fallenstar leapt back and Stormfrost scrambled to his paws. Cloudpaw leapt on Fallenstar, sinking his claws into the cat's fur. Fallenstar yowled angrily and thrashed wildly. Cloudpaw was sent flying into a tree. The white tom yowled in pain and fell at the roots, motionless.

Stormfrost curled his lips angrily. "Leave him out of this Fallenstar; this is between me and you."

"He got in the way" Fallenstar growled. "Just like Spottedpool, she was always in my way, feeding other clans information. She was a pitiful excuse for a cat."

"You would know a lot about pitiful excuses for cats" Stormfrost growled. "You are one! What kind of leader attacks a clan during a Gathering? What kind of leader would kill a queen and use a battle to cover it up?"

Fallenstar's lips curled back and his eyes flashed with fury and hatred. Stormfrost braced himself for another attack but he felt exhausted. Constant training with Cloudpaw, patrols, little sleep, it had all taken a heavy toll on him and now he was fighting the strongest cat in the forest. He knew he would have to run. He had no choice; he couldn't fight Fallenstar like this. He had to trap the large tom somehow.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and cats flooded down the ravine. Stormfrost whipped around, momentarily forgetting about Fallenstar. Ashstar and his RiverClan warriors were streaming into the ThunderClan camp, yowling and screeching. They spotted Fallenstar and hissed, unsheathed claws slicing the air near the huge tom. They all still feared Fallenstar, Stormfrost could tell but he knew they would face their former leader. Ashstar, a slightly small dark grey tom stalked forward, blue eyes flaming as he stood beside Stormfrost.

"Fallenstar" Ashstar snarled. "My warriors have unfinished business with you."

The huge grey tom curled his lips in a snarl and lashed his tail angrily. Stormfrost saw his hard eyes flick around him at a ring of RiverClan cats standing around him while the others ran into the camp to aid the ThunderClan warriors worn from battle or dieing. Fallenstar knew he was outnumbered and even with his strength, he couldn't face so many cats at once, not when they were fresh and not battle-worn. Ashstar snarled warningly and braced himself. Stormfrost stood beside the new RiverClan leader, silently thanking StarClan for sending him.

"Our business will have to wait" Fallenstar said silkily, a hint of a purr in his voice. "I have business with the ThunderClan deputy but that too will have to wait for another day. Remember Stormfrost, I am always watching."

With a might leapt Fallenstar leapt clear over the RiverClan cats and thudded off into the forest. Ashstar and his warriors ran after him. Stormfrost ran into the camp through the thorn tunnel and saw the remains of Fallenstar's rouge clan fleeing, smashing holes in the thorn wall around the camp in their desperation to flee. Several ThunderClan cats had severe wounds but refused to show weakness while enemies stalked their forest. ThunderClan cats were well known for their strength, loyalty and pride. No ThunderClan warrior would lick his wounds with a RiverClan cat around or with rouges fleeing into their territory. Stormfrost searched the faces of his clanmates and was relieved for see Amberheart supporting Streampaw while Runningfoot sniffed Poppypaw's wounds.

Stormfrost bounded to the high rock where Risingstar was sitting, licking a gash on her shoulder. Stormfrost dipped his head and approached her.

"Risingstar, are you alright?" Stormfrost asked.

"Yes" Risingstar assured him. "Though I'll be better when I know no cats are dead. Can you check for me?"

"Of course" Stormfrost meowed, nodding and padded around camp.

Until dark Stormfrost circled camp, occasionally speaking with Greyfoot or Darkpaw on the conditions of his clanmates. He would report to Risingstar the health of the warriors but he felt bone wary himself. As the last of the sunlight seeped away, Ashstar led his clan back toward RiverClan territory and Stormfrost escorted them to the boarder. When he finally returned to camp, Stormfrost felt his paws dragging. His tail was low and his stomach complained loudly.

"Stormfrost!" cried a voice.

The wary deputy looked up and saw Amberheart and Runningfoot bounding toward him, Runningfoot limping from a gash along his flank. Amberheart's sides were covered with cobwebs and one of her ears was covered as well but they looked far better then he did. Fallenstar had given him several harsh bites and cuts all over his pelt. His wounds stung as he moved and he felt ready to collapse which he did, laying on his side as Amberheart and Runningfoot approached.

"Are you alright?" Runningfoot asked, sniffing his brother's side.

"Yes, I'm just tired" Stormfrost muttered, raising his head enough to touch noses with Amberheart. "Did Thornheart take out that patrol I ordered?"

"Yes" Runningfoot said, nodding and laying down next to his brother. "Ripplefur and Stoneheart went with him. The rouges and Fallenstar are gone for now. We can rest in peace for now."

"We'll never be at peace with Fallenstar alive" Amberheart growled, sitting beside Stormfrost and beginning to groom his unkempt pelt.

Stormfrost agreed with Amberheart but felt too tired to voice his agreement. Instead he nodded and rested his muzzle on his paws. Most of the warriors fell asleep at the edges of camp that night. They were too wary or too injured to go to the dens and simply curled up together and fell asleep.

&&&&&

Stormfrost woke just as the sun was beginning to rise. The sky high above camp was still navy blue and speckled with stars while the horizon through the trees was beginning to turn rosy pink. Stormfrost's wounds still throbbed but Greyfoot had been by the tend his wounds while he had slept for they were now covered by cobwebs and stung as marigold juices seeped through the wound to protect it from infection. On either side of him was Amberheart and Runningfoot with Poppypaw and Streampaw curled up on Runningfoot's other side. Both she-cats looked bone wary and slept deeply, Poppypaw had her muzzle pressed into Runningfoot's brown tabby pelt and Stormfrost purred softly. All seemed to be peaceful again.

Even Risingstar had deserted her den, sleeping near Greyfoot, too wary from her wounds to bother sheltering herself. Darkpaw, Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw however had gone to the apprentice den, leaving several warriors out in the clearing sleeping under the thorn bushes and growths of gorse. Most of the warriors were either too injured to move or their friends had come to sleep with them and the warrior den looked empty, all but Thornheart. Stormfrost's fur prickled with unease when he noticed the lack of injuries on the golden tom.

Stormfrost got to his paws and slipped away from his brother and friends. He saw that the fresh kill pile had been destroyed in the battle and there were large gaps in the thorn wall the protected the camp. Rouges, in their desperate attempt to flee the RiverClan reinforcements, had leapt clean through it leaving scraps of fur and broken thorn bush branches. Stormfrost padded into the warrior den and woke Thornheart, an icy calm settling into his belly. Thornheart opened an eye and yawned before sitting up.

"What does our almighty deputy want now?" Thornheart grumbled.

"I want you to go gather a hunting patrol" Stormfrost meowed coldly. "Find two more cats and go."

"What about territory patrols?" Thornheart asked, glaring at Stormfrost.

"You worry about the hunting patrols, I'll worry about the territory patrols" Stormfrost snapped angrily. "Just do it Thornheart, I'm in no mood."

"Really? I failed to see you fighting yesterday" Thornheart growled. "You must have given yourself those injuries."

Stormfrost's temper was rising quickly. His tail lashed but he forced himself to calm down. If he let Thornheart get to him then he would be no use as a deputy. "I was fighting" Stormfrost meowed coolly. "I was fighting Fallenstar outside of camp. If you like, go ask Cloudpaw. He was knocked out but he saw Fallenstar now just go deal with the hunting."

With that Stormfrost wheeled around and strode out of the den again. Tracking down Stoneheart, Stormfrost gently woke his old mentor. The stone-grey tom blinked and looked up. He yawned as he sat up and stretched. Stoneheart was defiantly happier then Thornheart had been.

"What can I do for you?" Stoneheart asked.

"Can you take a border patrol around?" Stormfrost asked, trying to bite back his anger at Thornheart.

"Sure, any suggestions on who I should take?" Stoneheart asked, looking around at his sleeping clanmates.

"Your choice" Stormfrost grunted. "Anyone willing to go I suppose, as long as they can make it around the territory and back without making their injuries worse."

"Right" Stoneheart agreed, eyeing Stormfrost's cobweb-covered coat.

"I'm going to check on the queens, leave the apprentices here. I have work for them" Stormfrost meowed, thinking as he talked.

Stoneheart nodded and headed off to find Squirrelfur and Mossflower. As his mentor headed away, Stormfrost headed for the nursery. He had checked the queens the night before and only Littlekit had had a scratch when a rouge had tried to break in. Rainpelt however had fiercely protected the kits while Breezecloud and Nightcloud had fought outside the nursery. Stormfrost entered the den and almost at once, Hawkkit, Tawnykit and Leafkit bounded forward. Stormfrost saw Rainpelt raise her head from where she was grooming her kits, Featherkit and Littlekit. Bushykit, Oakkit, Thistlekit and Littlekit all looked up as well and the three queens greeted him warmly.

"Is everyone alright?" Rainpelt asked.

"No one died" Stormfrost meowed tartly. "Is Littlekit better?"

"Yes" Breezecloud purred. "Greyfoot took care of him good and proper."

Stormfrost purred happily and licked Breezecloud's ears. Oakkit leapt at Stormfrost. Stormfrost winced as thorn-like claws sank into his fur. Rainpelt quickly grabbed the red-brown kit and pulled him off of Stormfrost, scolding him sharply.

"Now, now Oakkit, no climbing on the warriors" Rainpelt meowed sharply. "They're all very unhappy right now so you must behave yourselves, understand?" Rainpaw asked, directing the last part of her lecture to Thistlekit and Bushykit.

"Yes mother" the three mewed together. "We'll be good."

"Good" Rainpelt meowed.

"Stormfrost, are the other apprentices alright?" Nightcloud asked, licking Hawkkit's ruffled tabby fur.

"Yes" Stormfrost assured her. "Everyone is alright; or at least in one piece. Some are worse then others but none of it isn't something that time and rest can't fix though some fresh kill would help."

"Well that's good" Breezecloud meowed, curling her tail around Featherkit and Littlekit.

Amberheart slipped into the den, her golden fur brushing Stormfrost's flank. Stormfrost was surprised by her sudden appearance and felt a tingling sensation spread through him. Stormfrost turned and touched his nose to Amberheart's muzzle, taking in her sweet scent. Amberheart pressed her flank against his side and twined her tail briefly with his.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Amberheart asked.

"I sent Thornheart hunting though I doubt I did it" Stormfrost meowed bitterly. "I'll go with you but I need to do something first. You can come if you like."

"Alright" Amberheart meowed. "Should I invite Runningfoot?"

"No, I have an assignment for him if he doesn't mind" Stormfrost meowed. He turned back to the queens and kits. "Sorry, I have to go."

"You'll come back right?" Leafkit asked, winding her little body between Stormfrost's front legs.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed, touching his muzzle to the top of her head. "I'll come back if that's alright with your mothers." Stormfrost glanced playfully at the three queens.

Nightcloud gave a loud mock sigh. "If you must Stormfrost."

"Go on now, deputies have better things to do then stand around gossiping with queens all day" Breezecloud chided, grooming Littlekit.

Stormfrost and Amberheart left the nursery, flicking their tails in farewell. Stormfrost saw Runningfoot talking with Poppypaw and bounded over to him.

"Runningfoot, can you do something for me?" Stormfrost asked, skidding to a halt in front of his brother.

"Sure" Runningfoot meowed brightly. "What do you need?"

"Can you gather the apprentices and have them fix the gaps in the wall?" Stormfrost asked. "Get some warriors to help if you need it but I think they can handle it."

"Alright" Runningfoot meowed. "Oh and thanks for talking to Leopardpaw. She's been much easier to handle since Breezecloud kitted."

Stormfrost nodded and licked his brother's ear briefly before heading out of camp and up the ravine with Amberheart by his side. It felt good to walk through the quiet morning forest with Amberheart by his side, her soft pelt brushing his every now and then. Stormfrost led the way toward twolegplace and Amberheart followed. She knew that Oakkit was Silver's kit and brother to Runningfoot and Stormfrost. She had sworn to keep the secret and had probably guessed that Stormfrost would still go to check on Patch and Tiger since they were still his family.

The pair leapt the fence into Patch's garden when they reached twolegplace. Amberheart remained crouching in the bushes while Stormfrost moved forward across the garden, taking in the cool breeze in search of his brother's scent. He caught a gust of warm air and felt his spirits soar. Winter was loosening its grip on the forest. The clan would be able to recover quickly with larger prey and more abundant prey. Pushing aside his happiness, Stormfrost continued looking for Patch. Amberheart glanced around warily as Stormfrost trotted back to her.

"I guess the twolegs locked him inside" Stormfrost meowed warily. "Let's see if Tiger is around."

"Do we have to?" Amberheart asked. "I hate being here Stormfrost, you know I do."

"I promise; it'll be okay" Stormfrost assured her, licking her ears. "Come on, we'll be quick and then we can go hunting like you wanted."

"Fine" Amberheart grumbled. "But let's hurry."

Stormfrost led her across two more gardens before they caught Tiger's scent. He too seemed to be locked inside or away from his garden because his scent was stale. Amberheart remained hidden in the bushes while Stormfrost investigated. When he returned she was more then happy to leave the twolegplace. Stormfrost followed her back into the comfort of ThunderClan territory with the musty scents of trees, ferns and other woodland scents.

At sunhigh they returned to camp and saw Runningfoot showing the apprentices how to weave the thorn branches they had gathered into the broken sections of the wall. Stoneheart was dropping a sparrow and a rabbit onto the fresh kill pile which had doubled in size since that morning. Risingstar was talking with Greyfoot outside her den while Darkpaw was examining Littlekit outside the nursery. Leafkit, Tawnykit and Hawkkit were playing with Featherkit. Rainpelt and Breezecloud were sharing tongues outside the nursery while Thistlekit and Bushykit wrestled near their mother. Several warriors were dividing into patrols heading out to hunt and all seemed calm.

Stormfrost crossed camp with Amberheart and dropped a vole and mouse he had caught. Amberheart dropped a large rabbit onto the pile and headed toward the queens. Stormfrost pricked his ears in interest but decided to talk to Amberheart later. Instead he went over to Runningpaw and the group of apprentices.

"How's it coming?" Stormfrost asked.

"Fine" Runningfoot meowed. "We're almost finished. Oh, that reminds me. Nightcloud came to find you a while ago but she didn't tell me what she wanted. I told her that you went hunting with Amberheart."

"I wonder what's wrong" Stormfrost murmured. "She's not with Breezecloud and Rainpelt but her kits are there. I hope she didn't go off alone."

"She's smarter then that" Runningfoot meowed, flicking his brother's shoulder with his tail tip. "You have to remember, she's a warrior after all and the forest is full of our warriors. There's no way she could get into trouble. Just wait for her to get back and see what she wanted."

"I suppose you're right" Stormfrost agreed reluctantly. "Has anyone checked the elders?"

"I sent Streampaw to do that a little while ago" Runningfoot meowed promptly.

"Good" Stormfrost meowed. "Well I think that's about all we can do in the way of security and rebuilding. The dens are intact. Cloudpaw, can you come over here please?"

Cloudpaw bounded over. "Yes Stormfrost?"

"Go see Greyfoot and Darkpaw" Stormfrost ordered. "See if they need any help gathering new herbs. No doubt some of their stock was destroyed and the rest used on the clan. They'll need to stock up again."

"Okay" Cloudpaw meowed willingly. Anything to get him out of weaving thorn bush branches.

Cloudpaw bounded toward his sister and her mentor. Stormfrost watched him go before padding over to a clump of gorse and lying down in the shade. Hunting with Amberheart had taken whatever strength he had gained from his sleep the night before. Stormfrost sat in the shade for a while, allowing his mind to relax and listen to the steady pad of paws as cats crossed camp. Soon his head was dropping onto his paws and he was fast asleep. Little did he know that his sleep wouldn't be refreshing but instead troubled by StarClan.

Stormfrost dreamed of Rootpaw, Cloudkit and Snowkit still playing at his paws in their never ending bliss. Stormfrost watched them with a slight jealousy. They would never know the responsibility of being a warrior or deputy or healer. They would just play in the stars forever under the eyes of the clan ancestors. Stormfrost looked at Rootpaw as the smaller tom strode toward him.

"_The fallen star shall fall and the rising sun shall set as the storms wash away the blood of the lost" _Rootpaw meowed.

"What does it mean?" Stormfrost demanded angrily, frustrated with the same phrase. "Who's the rising sun?"

Rootpaw remained silent for a moment. "The destiny of your clan lies in your paws" Rootpaw meowed finally. "Guide them with all the strength and wisdom of StarClan."

The young tom stepped forward with the two white kits suddenly stiff and serious, no longer playing. All three cats approached him. Stormfrost longed to draw back. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him, telling him to move back, away from the power of StarClan but his legs would not move. Power radiated from Rootpaw in waves as the healer apprentice moved forward with the two kits he had died protecting. Stormfrost strained back but Rootpaw touched his muzzle.

Lightning seared through Stormfrost and pain blasted through every part of him. Fire raged through his belly, burning his insides. His eyes flew wide open; the pupils grew so large that there was only a thin ring of blue. His normally bright eyes glazed. Snowkit and Cloudkit wove between his legs, mewing eerily. Their touch added to the burning raging through Stormfrost's body. When the three finally drew back, Stormfrost slumped against the ground, his breathing faint and his heart beating irregularly. His eyes were glazed and his pupils hid most of the color in his eyes. He was shaking all over and felt as if he would die.

&&&&&

Amberheart left the nursery and saw Stormfrost sleeping at the edge of camp under a clump of gorse. At first she thought nothing of it, he deserved a rest. But suddenly the tom started shaking, his body shivering and his breath hitched. Amberheart and Greyfoot noticed. Runningfoot had been dozing next to his brother, jerked awake and stared at his brother. They ran over to him. Greyfoot's sudden movement alerted Risingstar who joined them, warning the clan to stay back.

"What's wrong with him?" Amberheart asked Greyfoot.

"Wake him up" Greyfoot rasped.

Amberheart and Runningfoot nudged Stormfrost. After a few moments his eyes opened. His pupils were far too large and glazed heavily. His breathing was faint and hitched every now and then. His body trembled from whiskers to tail tip and his mouth opened as if to speak but no sound came out. Suddenly Stormfrost's body reacted horribly. He vomited. Chills tore through his body and he fell back against the ground, gasping and trembling.

"Stormfrost!" Amberheart wailed. "Can you hear me?"

The grey deputy gave no response. Amberheart looked to Greyfoot and Risingstar. Both had knowing looks in their eyes. They had felt the touch of StarClan cats. Stormfrost had been touched by death, by a sliver of StarClan's raw power. Why, neither of them knew but they knew it mean something was in store for ThunderClan.

"Greyfoot" Runningfoot rasped, "Is he going to…die?"

"No" Greyfoot meowed softly.

The old tom stepped forward and touched Stormfrost's head. He could feel the fever that raged through the young tom like some sort of powerful illness but he knew it was the sheer power of StarClan.

&&&&&

Stormfrost knew he was awake but longed to sleep. His vision was blurry and all he saw were fuzzy images. He heard voices but they rumbled like thunder and made no sense. Why had Rootpaw insisted on touching him? Why? The question buzzed in Stormfrost's fogged mind as he lay on the ground, fever and chills raging through his body, replacing the burning sensation in his belly. He felt his stomach turn over violently and a horrible shudder passed through him. If he threw up he didn't know it or care. The shudder left him limp and weak, barely mustering enough energy to draw breath.

"Stormfrost" meowed a foggy voice. "Stormfrost, wake up."

The grey tom protested, longing for sleep to overtake him. He wanted to rest. His body hurt and burned though the sensations were beginning to fade away like a bad nightmare. Finally Stormfrost opened one eye and gazed up at Greyfoot. The skinny tom was standing over him in the healer's clearing. Darkpaw was sitting across the clearing near Greyfoot's stone den. She looked slightly worried thought she sat straight and twitched her tail as if thinking deeply. Stormfrost saw sunlight. Night was gone.

"What…what happened?" Stormfrost rasped.

"Darkpaw" Greyfoot meowed.

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward carrying a ball of moss soaking wet. Stormfrost drew the water into his mouth gratefully, purring a raspy thanks to Darkpaw. Greyfoot waited patiently until Stormfrost laid still again and sent Darkpaw to check on Tallheart and Palepelt. Darkpaw went obediently.

"I told the others you were ill" Greyfoot began.

"What happened?" Stormfrost asked, watching Greyfoot warily. "What happened to me?"

"You dreamed" Greyfoot said simply. "You dreamed of StarClan and for some reason or another they touched you. The raw energy and spirits of StarClan touched you, a simply deputy. Usually the ancestors only touch leaders-to-be, leaders, healers and healer apprentices. It is odd but I am not all that surprised. StarClan has shown an unusual interest in you."

"It hurt" Stormfrost murmured, wincing at the memory.

"Should you become leader it will hurt just as much, nine times over" Greyfoot meowed dryly. "Now, the others are convinced you were ill. Amberheart and Runningfoot have given me no rest I might add. Cloudpaw has been taken care of by Squirrelfur. Your deputy duties were covered by Stoneheart."

Stormfrost struggled to sit up. His muscles cramped instantly and Greyfoot gave him some goldenrod to help with his aching joints and muscles. There was a rustle and the ferns were pushed aside. Amberheart bounded into the clearing with Runningfoot close behind her. Greyfoot stepped back patiently as Amberheart stopped next to Stormfrost, licking his ears and purring deeply. Runningfoot looked relieved and was purring deep in his throat.

"I'm okay" Stormfrost assured them.

"Are you sure?" Runningfoot asked. "You scared us all."

"I'm fine" Stormfrost meowed calmly, glancing at Greyfoot questioningly.

The older grey tom's eyes flashed with a hint of laughter and he slipped away out of his clearing with a final flick of his tail. Stormfrost sighed. He'd have to ask what Greyfoot told them was wrong with him.

"I'm fine now" Stormfrost repeated. "Nothing to worry about. I'll probably be up by tomorrow."

Runningfoot touched his muzzle to his brother's head. "Glad to hear it" Runningfoot purred. "I'd hate to have to tell Tiger and Patch that you were dead."

"Hurts too much to be dead" Stormfrost grunted, remembering the pain of StarClan's touch.

Amberheart curled up next to him, resting her head on his back, purring deeply. From Runningfoot's view it was rather amusing. He had known Stormfrost to be a softy for Amberheart but hadn't known it was so strong but that was probably because he was distracted by Poppypaw most of the time. The news Amberheart had shared with him had struck him hard and he waited for Amberheart to share the news with his brother.

Amberheart glanced at Runningfoot then stretched her neck forward and whispered something in Stormfrost's ear. The grey tom froze, his eyes stretching wide. Stormfrost leapt to his paws as if he had not been ill. Stormfrost's ears were ringing with Amberheart's words. At once he was licking her ears, purring deeply and drinking in her scent. His kits! Stormfrost looked at Runningfoot. Runningfoot's amber eyes were alight with joy and he was purring again. The two toms touched noses and Stormfrost suddenly felt like he could run to the Gathering Place and back again.


	6. Chapter 5

Stormfrost continued a swift recover over three sunrises and finally was deemed well enough to go on patrol though Greyfoot kept a close eye on him. One morning, two days after leaving Greyfoot's clearing, Stormfrost padded into camp with Cloudpaw, both carrying pieces of fresh kill. Stormfrost hardly had time to glance around before he was tackled by Rainpelt's kits, Thistlekit, Bushykit and Oakkit. Stormfrost cried out as he tumbled over. Cloudpaw leapt nimbly out of the way as Rainpelt came bounding over, calling to her kits.

"Stop it now!" Rainpelt meowed sharply, grabbing Bushykit's scruff and pulling her off of Stormfrost's shoulder. "You told me you would behave it I let you play outside."

Thistlekit also leapt back and Stormfrost stood up. Oakkit however was still laying under Stormfrost's belly, between his front paws. Stormfrost bent his head and licked Oakkit's head before picking him up by his scruff and setting him down next to Rainpelt. He glanced questioningly at the young queen.

"They wanted to play" Rainpelt meowed warily. "Breezecloud's kits and Nightcloud's kits got to go so I thought it would do them good to start learning about the camp."

"How come kits always seem to like you?" Cloudpaw asked his mentor, putting down the thrush he had been carrying.

"StarClan knows" Stormfrost meowed tiredly, picking up his squirrel. "Take your thrush to Tallheart."

"Right" Cloudpaw meowed, picking up the bird again and bounding toward the elders den where Breezecloud sat watching the elders tell her kits tales.

"Hold on a second" Rainpelt meowed sharply, flicking her tail in his path. "You're a deputy but I am still your elder so just put that squirrel down. You'll be here a while."

Stormfrost sighed warily, closing his eyes briefly before putting down the squirrel. He turned to look at Rainpelt. She was right, in the clans age came before rank unless it was the break between apprentice and warrior. Stormfrost sat and curled his tail over his paws, waiting for the silver queen to make whatever case she had.

"I want you to take Oakkit hunting" Rainpelt meowed, looking down at her foster son.

Stormfrost couldn't stop himself, his visibly flinched. The kits noticed. Oakkit looked hurt while Thistlekit and Bushykit looked surprised at their deputy. Through their young eyes he was the equal to Risingstar. Stormfrost glared at Rainpelt for a moment.

"I can't" Stormfrost meowed calmly. "I have to finish with Cloudpaw."

"He's been up with you since dawn!" Rainpelt exclaimed playfully. "What can it hurt? A strong deputy like you can't handle my star hunter?"

"It's not that" Stormfrost meowed calmly, searching frantically for an excuse. He didn't want to get close to Oakkit incase the kit found out he was actually Stormfrost's brother. If Oakkit found out he was a kittypet…

"Well?" Rainpelt asked, eyes narrowed and her tail lashing.

"I have to see to the patrols" Stormfrost meowed. "I forgot to tell Stoneheart who to take for sunhigh patrol."

"He's already left" Rainpelt shot back.

Stormfrost was frozen. The kits were looking at him questioningly, a hint of hurt in Oakkit's eyes. The young kit just didn't understand why the brave deputy his mother told him about was acting so strangely. He had the same eyes as Stormfrost, clear blue and bright against his red-brown coat. Stormfrost felt Oakkit's gaze.

"Go" Rainpelt growled.

"Fine" Stormfrost grumbled. "Where am I taking them?"

"Just Oakkit" Rainpelt said calmly. "I'm going to see who I think should be recommended to Risingstar for their mentors."

"Their naming isn't for moons!" Stormfrost exclaimed by Rainpelt's impossible excuse, leaping to his paws. "Risingstar always chooses mentors and queens have no say. Breezecloud and Nightcloud's kits will be apprentices before Thistlekit, Bushykit and Oakkit."

"I know but still…" Rainpelt meowed, glaring coolly at him.

Stormfrost sighed heavily and saw Cloudpaw bounding toward him. The white tom skidded to a halt and Stormfrost turned to Rainpelt. "I have an apprentice Rainpelt and Cloudpaw's apprentice ceremony isn't for another few moons. Your kits have plenty of other cats ready for apprentices."

Without waiting Stormfrost turned and led Cloudpaw toward the thorn tunnel again.

When the pair entered camp, Stormfrost spotted Amberheart sharing a rabbit with Squirrelfur and Frostfoot. Runningfoot was heading for the apprentice den to look for Leopardpaw and Stormfrost saw the sunhigh patrol, Thornheart, Streampaw and Mossflower getting ready to leave. Everything seemed calm enough though Stormfrost was still fuming at Rainpelt. He'd made it clear he wanted nothing to do with Oakkit that might hint they were related.

"Stormfrost!" Ripplefur meowed, bounding over. "Risingstar wants to speak with you."

"Oh, thanks Ripplefur" Stormfrost meowed, nodding to the tabby. "Cloudpaw, take your prey to the elders, take mine too then you can rest."

"Thanks" Cloudpaw meowed, taking the squirrel and thrush and bounding toward the elder den in the back of camp.

Stormfrost padded across camp to the highrock and paused at the entrance to the den. After making sure his fur wasn't ruffled, he stepped into the cool shadowed den. Risingstar was sitting on a nest of moss and heather, finishing off a mouse. She looked up as Stormfrost seated himself near the entrance of the den to wait for her to speak. Swiping her tongue around her mouth she pushed away the mouse.

"Thank you for coming" Risingstar meowed, nodding to him. "Have the patrols had any sign of trouble?"

"No" Stormfrost meowed. "No one has smelled or seen Fallenstar or the rouges since they attacked camp. At the Gathering tonight I think it should be addressed."

"Yes and I'm sure it will be" Risingstar meowed, nodding grimly. "Fallenstar is a threat to all of the clans now that he has his own clan of rouges."

"Who should I call for the Gathering?" Stormfrost asked.

Risingstar looked a little surprised. "Oh yes, the Gathering names. I think I'll leave you here with Stoneheart, Mossflower, Ripplefur and the apprentices. The rest are going to the Gathering. Tell the queens that they too are to stay in camp."

Stormfrost nodded. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No" Risingstar meowed. "I wanted to discuss Nightcloud's kits getting their apprentice names."

Stormfrost flicked his ears in interest. "Really? It seems soon."

"I know" Risingstar meowed, a soft purr rumbling in her chest. "But they are six moons old and must be apprentices. Tomorrow they will be named, after the Gathering. The only cats I can see as being their mentors would be Stoneheart, Squirrelfur and Ripplefur but I have my doubts about Ripplefur."

"Why?"

"Nightcloud's kits remember the day he came to ThunderClan after that cursed battle. I fear giving him an apprentice will worry the clan. After all, his is RiverClan blood. There is not a drop of ThunderClan blood in his veins."

Stormfrost narrowed his eyes, cold anger smoldering in his belly. He hated it when cats were named or labeled for their heritage. He bit his paw and a few drops of blood dripped on to the ground. Stormfrost glared at Risingstar. "I'm kittypet blood. Is my blood any different from yours?"

Risingstar seemed surprised and looked at the blood. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "You are right Stormfrost, I am wrong. I often forget, as many do, that the clans all started from one. We all share the same blood yet we are so different in our views and values. Many call me a wise leader when I still have things to learn." Risingstar opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You will lead the clans to peace one day. Few cats can find a single common ground among the clans. They all say blood is different when we are all the same in the eyes of StarClan."

Stormfrost bowed his head, taking in each word. In StarClan the clans lived together as one. They had no need for war or death, only peace and wisdom. The clans valued them so highly; why not try to be that way? Why not try to live in peace as StarClan did? They were different in size, color and personality but were they really all the different? They were all cats, all kits of StarClan and all destined for the same fate.

"Ripplefur can be trusted" Stormfrost assured her.

"Alright" Risingstar meowed, meeting his gaze firmly. "I will try. I knew him before he joined us and he was a good mentor to his young apprentices. Let's hope he gives ThunderClan's young the same attention and fairness."

Stormfrost nodded in agreement and dipped his head before backing out of the den. He blinked in the sunlight and looked around the camp again. The trees were beginning to open their leaves and the breeze flowing through the clearing was fairly warm. The mornings were no longer crusted in frost and the river was thawing making it dangerous, keeping patrols from going too near the large slabs of ice. The days were growing slowly longer and there were about three birds in the fresh kill pile.

"Stormfrost" Stoneheart called from the thorn tunnel.

"What is it?" Stormfrost asked as the sunhigh patrol came toward him.

"The river is starting to get rough" Stoneheart meowed darkly. "Thornheart nearly fell in when a log broke but I think it'll burst it's banks."

"Thank you" Stormfrost meowed, nodding. "Warn the evening patrol and tell Risingstar."

Stoneheart nodded and Stormfrost saw Thornheart, soaking wet, creeping toward Greyfoot's den. Stormfrost saw Darkpaw bound over to him and begin scolding him. It amused the deputy how well Darkpaw was falling into her line as healer apprentice and how even the older warriors heeded her word. Thornheart murmured something, looking ashamed at his foolishness as he followed the young tortoiseshell into the healer clearing.

&&&&&

"All cats attending the Gathering now come to the highrock" Risingstar called at sundown.

Stormfrost sat outside the warrior den watching the cats gather at Risingstar's command. Amberheart, Runningfoot and the others all move forward leaving the cats Risingstar had not chosen. Stormfrost glanced over at the apprentices who were all complaining about not being allowed to go to the Gathering. Stormfrost purred softly in amusement, remembering when Amberheart, Runningfoot and him had all done the same, complaining about the Gatherings and why they couldn't go.

When the patrols had left Stormfrost sent Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw to sit in the ravine as a sentry. As the apprentices padded toward the thorn tunnel, Stormfrost spotted Breezecloud and Nightcloud sitting together outside the nursery, watching their kits tumble across the clearing and run in circles around one another. Stormfrost purred in amusement at the kit-play and padded over to join them, batting playfully at Hawkkit as the tom bounded toward him. When he got to the two queens, the kits followed in hopes of a story, Rainpelt came out of den with Bushykit, Thistlekit and Oakkit. The silver tabby stiffened when she saw him and her eyes narrowed in evident disgust.

"Stormfrost" Tawnykit mewed, laying between his front paws. "Can we have a story please?"

"Not tonight" Stormfrost meowed, dipping his head and picking up the tortoiseshell kit by her scruff. "Have Tallheart and Palepelt told you any stories lately?"

"No" Featherkit mewed sadly. "Tallheart's joints are hurting too much so we can't go listen to stories unless Palepelt comes here to tell them."

"Did you ask her?" Nightcloud asked the group of kits.

"Well…no" Littlekit admitted sheepishly.

"Go ask" Breezecloud meowed. "Be polite though and take her a mouse or something. I'm sure she won't mind but Stormfrost seems too busy tonight."

"Another night" Stormfrost promised the kits.

"Okay" Leafkit mewed brightly, bounding away toward the elder den.

The others followed quickly and were soon racing across the clearing, Hawkkit carrying a shrew for Palepelt and Featherkit with a thrush for Tallheart. Stormfrost looked around and saw Rainpelt and her kits still sitting at the entrance of the nursery. Breezecloud and Nightcloud were looking at them curiously. Though her kits were youngest they were surely old enough to play with the other kits. Both older litters knew not to hurt each other or Rainpelt's kits.

"What's the matter?" Breezecloud asked, tucking her head and licking her silver-furred chest. "Have your kits grown bored of Palepelt's tales already?"

"No" Thistlekit assured her.

"Go play, surely it can't hurt" Nightcloud offered, glancing questioningly at the silver tabby queen.

"No" Rainpelt meowed firmly. "Do you two mind if I speak with Stormfrost alone for a moment? I have a slight concern I'd like him to address."

"Alright" Breezecloud meowed, standing up. "I'll keep an eye on the kits if you'd like to go share tongues with Mossflower" the silver she-cat offered Nightcloud.

"Thank you" Nightcloud meowed, dipping her head thankfully. "I'll join you soon."

The two she-cats left and Stormfrost was left with a feeling of unease about Rainpelt and her young kits. They were glaring at him and Oakkit had a look of hurt in his eyes. Stormfrost looked around at the clearing to keep from looking at them. He knew he had hurt Oakkit's feelings when he had refused harshly at training the young kit to hunt but he wanted nothing to do with the kit other then a normal deputy-clanmate relationship. If cats found out he had brought another of his brothers to ThunderClan…Thornheart and others would never let him forget it.

"What's the matter Rainpelt?" Stormfrost asked evenly, trying to keep calm and look as if he had noticed nothing. "You told me you were concerned about something, what is it?"

"You seem friendly with the other kits" Rainpelt meowed sharply. "What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing" Stormfrost insisted even though he felt a slight unease when he saw them. Rainpelt's first kits had caused Rootpaw's death. But these kits were different right?

"Really?" Rainpelt growled. "Then why do you always look at them with mistrust?"

Stormfrost froze. He hadn't made it obvious had he? "I don't" Stormfrost meowed firmly. "Your kits are young and strong; ThunderClan could ask for nothing more the litters of healthy young kits. They'll be fine apprentices and then warriors someday, I would never doubt their loyalty or ability without reason and they have never given me reason to doubt them."

Rainpelt seemed to be gaining anger but before she could speak there was a yowl that broke the silence. Stormfrost saw Cloudpaw and Leopardpaw come hurtling through the thorn tunnel, Cloudpaw bleeding on his shoulder. Stormfrost bounded toward them.

"Queens get your kits to the nursery!" Stormfrost ordered sharply. "Tallheart, Palepelt, go with them. Now!"

Streampaw, Poppypaw and Darkpaw ran out of the apprentice den and Mossflower, Stoneheart and Ripplefur ran forward from the warrior den. Stormfrost skidded to a halt as the cats formed battle lines, waiting as another yowl broke through the night calm. Stormfrost was tense all over, his legs rigid and tail lashing. Finally they came, ragged and filthy rouges running into camp through the tunnel, leaping the thorn wall and some running under it.

"Attack!" yowled the largest, a large grey tom, Fallenstar was back.

Stormfrost wasted no time. He ran toward Fallenstar, dodging fighting cats as he ran toward the highrock right behind Fallenstar. The grey tom whipped around and leapt on Stormfrost. Stormfrost rolled under the weight and kicked up, raking his back claws along Fallenstar's belly. The bigger tom snarled in pain and lashed out with his claws. Fallenstar's claws fell across Stormfrost's face, barely missing his eyes. Stormfrost yowled in pain as blood dripped into his eyes. Beyond Fallenstar he saw the moon clouding over with storm clouds. StarClan was sending a warning to the Gathering.

Again the two grey toms rolled over each other, biting and clawing whenever they got a chance. Finally Stormfrost felt Fallenstar's grip loosen and he wriggled out from under the big cat. Stormfrost leapt to his paws, shaking blood from his eyes. As he did this however, Fallenstar saw his chance. The old RiverClan leader ran forward at full speed. Stormfrost reared onto his hind legs and felt Fallenstar's fangs and claws lock onto his shoulder. Stormfrost yowled and thrashed wildly, kicking and clawing at every bit of the older cat he could find.

"You'll die here kittypet" Fallenstar snarled. "You lost me my clan and it'll cost you your life!"

"I won't die at your paws" Stormfrost growled back, lashing out with his claws and catching Fallenstar's ear.

Stormfrost thrashed again and broke loose from Fallenstar. He scrambled up again, his shoulder bleeding heavily. Nearby Mossflower was tumbling over the ground with two rouge she-cats. Stoneheart's ear was bleeding as he fought a large ginger tabby. Nightcloud, Breezecloud and Rainpelt were all battling outside of the nursery to protect their kits and elders. Stormfrost turned back to Fallenstar. The grey tom ran at him. Stormfrost leapt to the left to try and dodge him but Fallenstar's fangs caught his hind leg. Stormfrost growled in pain as claws raked his flank and fangs pierced his hind leg.

"Die kittypet" Fallenstar snarled.

The big tom loomed over Stormfrost who was still struggling to free himself. Stormfrost's eyes grew wide as the tom's claws fell across his head, knocking him out cold.

&&&&&

"I have a bad feeling about this" Amberheart murmured as she followed Squirrelfur and Thornheart back toward the camp.

Clouds had blocked the full moon, ending the Gathering early. Now they were almost to the camp when they heard yowls in and screeches coming from the camp. Amberheart's heart skipped a beat and she dashed ahead with the rest of the clan.

"This is bad" Runningfoot meowed, running alongside her with long easy strides.

The clan burst into camp as the rouges were fleeing including Fallenstar. The scene was horrible. Rainpelt was supporting Nightcloud while Breezecloud laid limp next to Stoneheart whose breathing was hitched. Mossflower was coughing near the highrock, blood trickling from her shoulder. Leopardpaw was half hidden in a clump of ferns, golden fur torn and ragged. Poppypaw and Streampaw were struggling to stand, their slender legs shaking with weakness and exhaustion. The last form Amberheart saw was in the shadow of the highrock. Her breath caught in her chest and she heard Runningfoot gasp as well.

Stormfrost was lying limply near the highrock. His shoulder and hind leg were covered in blood and his fur was littered with deep gashes. There were claw marks across his face and muzzle, narrowly missing his eyes. His eyes were closed and his breathing was swift and shallow.

"StarClan no!" Risingstar whispered, looking around the ruined camp.

"Greyfoot!" Darkpaw mewed, limping heavily as she came toward them, her shoulder covered in blood and a gash along her flank.

The old grey tom ran forward instantly to support his apprentice. "Darkpaw what happened here? Was it Fallenstar?"

"Yes" Darkpaw mewed weakly, her green eyes dull with pain. "I…I can't help them…I tried but I think the kits…" Darkpaw trailed off, gasping slightly for breath.

"Thornheart check the nursery" Risingstar ordered. "The rest of you find cobwebs and start helping them."

Amberheart and Runningfoot ran toward Stormfrost, staring at his wounds. Stormfrost blinked slowly, his vision blurred at first. The deputy looked up and hissed, thinking instantly of rouges until he recognized Runningfoot and Amberheart. He relaxed.

"Stormfrost, Fallenstar did this?" Amberheart gasped, pressing cobwebs to his wounds.

"Yes" Stormfrost murmured. "Are the others alright?"

"We think they'll live" Runningfoot assured him. "You're lucky these wounds aren't too deep, or at least most of them aren't."

Runningfoot's wary eyes lingered on his brother's blood covered shoulder and hind leg. His shoulder seemed to have been pulled out of place and his hind leg had a deep bite mark on his foreleg. Stormfrost however had lost little blood from his other wounds. The shoulder and leg wound seemed to be the worst.

"I'm okay" Stormfrost muttered, pushing himself up.

"No you aren't" Runningfoot protested. "You can't walk! Fallenstar's rouges could have killed you!"

Stormfrost wasn't in the mood for his brother's worries. He had let Fallenstar attack the camp; he had let him get away. Stormfrost's temper was on end and he was sick and tired of Runningfoot worrying so much. Stormfrost hissed at his brother and pushed himself up, bracing his weight on his two good legs. Keeping his front leg off the ground he limped slowly toward the nursery. He pushed his way inside.

"Hawkkit? Tawnykit? Leafkit?" Stormfrost meowed into the half destroyed den. "Thistlekit? Oakkit?"

There was a soft mew from inside the den. The grey deputy limped swiftly into the den, pushing aside bracken branches. He ignored the intense pain in his hind leg and shoulder. The kits were important to the clan and the queens. Stormfrost pushed himself out of the back of the den and saw the kits huddled in a slope leading away from camp. Stormfrost limped down the slick slope, slipping and falling heavily, luckily on his good shoulder.

"Stormfrost!" Leafkit mewed, eyes wide in terror. "Are the rouges gone?"

"Yes" Stormfrost assured them. "It's alright; we have to get you back to your mothers. Are any of you hurt?"

A raspy mew caught Stormfrost's attention. He turned and his eyes widened. Thistlekit was lying on his side, his throat bleeding. Stormfrost limped toward the kit, dragging his bad leg. Thistlekit's eyes were glazed and his small flank rose and fell unsteadily.

"Thistlekit?" Stormfrost meowed gently, nudging the kit. "Can you hear me?"

"Y…yes" Thistlekit rasped. "It hurts…"

"I know" Stormfrost meowed soothingly. "It's alright Thistlekit. Hawkkit, go get Greyfoot, tell him to hurry."

The brown tabby scrambled up the slope toward the destroyed nursery. The others clustered around Thistlekit and Stormfrost, some trembling others wide eyed and speechless. Oakkit and Bushykit were gazing at their brother in shock. Oakkit suddenly looked up at Stormfrost.

"This is your fault!" Oakkit mewed. "You were supposed to protect us!"

Stormfrost forced himself not to reply and instead turned to Thistlekit, trembling a little. Thistlekit was going to StarClan. Stormfrost could see a glint of starlight in his once fierce gaze. Stormfrost touched his muzzle to Thistlekit's forehead.

"StarClan help us" Stormfrost murmured, watching the little kit.

"I…I don't want to!" Thistlekit mewed weakly as Greyfoot leapt down and ran toward them. "I don't want to go yet…make it stop!"

"Hush" Greyfoot meowed soothingly. "Hush now Thistlekit. You protected the other kits; you've done well now rest. Just rest."

Greyfoot crouched next to the little kit and began chewing leaves to put on the kit's wound. Stormfrost comforted to the other kits as well as he could. Unable to stand much longer Stormfrost let himself fall. Tawnykit, Leafkit, Littlekit, Featherkit and Hawkkit clustered around him, too shocked and fearful to think clearly. Stormfrost soothed them as best he could as dawn began to chase the night away. Stormfrost felt his heart sinking when he saw Bushykit and Oakkit sitting away from the kits near Stormfrost. The grey deputy got to his paws and moved gingerly toward them. Oakkit hissed but Bushykit looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Come kits, let's take you back" Stormfrost meowed.

"No" Greyfoot meowed. "Take them to the clan but not to their mothers. Nightcloud and Breezecloud need to rest, I gave them poppy seeds but Rainpelt is…"

Stormfrost's heart skipped. "Greyfoot" Stormfrost meowed, legs shaking too hard to stand. "She didn't…she didn't join StarClan did she?"

"It was her time" Greyfoot meowed, his voice thick with sorrow. "As it was Thistlekit's."

Stormfrost forced himself to stand but blood loss was starting to get to him. His limbs were weak and he fell again. Greyfoot leapt over to them instantly. Stormfrost let the old healer patch his wounds. It was nearly sunhigh before Stormfrost was able to clamber back into camp with Greyfoot's help. Many of the warriors left to guard camp were still lying on their sides or wincing as their wounds were examined. The kits were taken to their mothers. Oakkit and Bushykit were taken to Breezecloud now that Rainpelt was dead. Rainpelt's body was laying in the heart of the camp, stretched on her side as if she had fallen asleep.

Moving carefully Stormfrost limped across the clearing to the silver tabby queen and bowed his head, placing the limp body of Thistlekit next to his mother. Sadness welled up in Stormfrost's belly. He regretted arguing with her about Oakkit and now he'd never be able to make it up to her. Stormfrost touched his muzzle to her fur.

_"I'm sorry Rainpelt" _Stormfrost thought._ "May StarClan welcome you with honor."_

_"Dark times approach. The final battle is coming. The Risen Sun will set, the Fallen Star will die away and storms will wash away the blood of the lost."_

Stormfrost blinked and looked around. Rainpelt's voice rang in his ears, carrying Rootpaw's words. A chill ran through the grey tom as he turned and limped back toward his brother and mate. A feeling of dread was settling in his belly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Stormfrost was surprised at the calm that followed the attack from Fallenstar and his rouges. It was now nearing summer, nearly four moons after the attack when Stormfrost walked toward the humanplace, hunting with Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw was following closely though his gaze kept shifting from his paws to his mentor. Finally Stormfrost stopped.

"What's the matter Cloudpaw?"

"Um…nothing" Cloudpaw muttered.

Stormfrost fixed his apprentice with a stern gaze. Cloudpaw looked sheepish. "Come on Cloudpaw, you know I'm smarter then a mousebrained kit."

"The scars" Cloudpaw murmured.

Stormfrost sighed. A lot of cats had said that or thought it. Fallenstar had struck his face and now he had three scars going diagonally across his face and muzzle. Though the scars had grown over with white fur it left white streaks across his face making them still noticeable. Amberheart had promised she didn't care and Runningfoot had gotten over the surprise. Risingstar simply said StarClan was reminding him of the price it would take to protect the clan. Greypool said he was lucky Fallenstar's claws hadn't struck his eye or he would have been blind. Still cats like Thornheart and some of the kits still remarked about it.

"Cloudpaw" Stormfrost meowed sternly. "I'm not a different cat. It's been nearly five moons, you shouldn't be that surprised."

"I know" Cloudpaw meowed. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I just remembered" Stormfrost meowed. "Risingstar would like to speak with you when we get back to camp, you and Leopardpaw. Why don't you run back and tell Leopardpaw. I'll finish hunting and be back soon."

"Alright" Cloudpaw meowed eagerly, his old pep coming back to him.

The white tom streaked off through the green foliage. Stormfrost watched his apprentice go with a mix of pride and amusement. Risingstar had announced that it was time for their warrior ceremonies. Stormfrost continued along his path to humanplace and paused at the fences. There was a sudden series of hisses and Stormfrost was thrown off his paws. reacting on instinct the warrior unsheathed his claws only to see two kits had pounced him.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Stormfrost demanded. "What are kits doing this far into ThunderClan territory?"

"What are you doing at our home?" growled a black and white tom kit.

"We don't like evil wildcats" growled the she-kit, a little golden brown kit.

"Stop" meowed a voice thick with amusement. "Let the poor tom up. Is that anyway to treat kin?"

Sheba and Patch appeared, trotting down the path together toward their kits. Each parent took a kit and detached it from Stormfrost. The ThunderClan deputy stood up and shook his fur and looked surprised. He hadn't been to humanplace in moons so naturally he was surprised to see Sheba's kits grown so large already. The two put down their kits.

"Peach, Shadow, this is one of my brothers, Stormfrost" Patch meowed, nodding to Stormfrost. "He's a wildcat and if you must know wildcats aren't evil."

"Your kits are this old already?" Stormfrost purred, touching noses with Patch and Sheba.

"Yes" Sheba purred proudly. "Oh dear…"

The two had spotted the white lines crossing Stormfrost's face. The bigger tom shifted his weight from paw to paw uneasily. "It's nothing" he assured them. "An old wound, it's healed over now, just scars."

"Is Runningfoot alright?" Patch asked.

"Yes" Stormfrost meowed reassuringly. "He's at camp with his apprentice. I was coming to make sure everything was calm here."

"It is" Sheba said, relaxing a bit. "Peach and Shadow are about to get their first homes but they are unwilling to go, or at least Peach is. She's…"

"Are you really a wildcat?" Peach asked, her little golden head turned up to look at him.

"You don't get scars like mine from being a kittypet" Stormfrost meowed with a hint of a purr. "You're Peach?"

"Yes" Peach said. "Mama says the twolegs will change my name when I get a home. Is that true?"

"I don't know" Stormfrost admitted. "I ran off before I got a home. I ran off with Runningfoot before any human could try to make us their pet. That's how I ended up here."

"What about Oakkit?" Patch interrupted.

Stormfrost hesitated now. "He hates me" Stormfrost meowed bluntly. "He thinks I didn't protect the clan enough and his littermate died when rouges attacked. He thinks I have something against him because I won't take him as my apprentice."

"Oh" Patch meowed, looking sympathetic. "I hope he gets a good mentor."

"I don't know" Stormfrost meowed darkly. "He's been coughing for a few days now. Breezecloud, his second adoptive mother, took him to Greyfoot to be looked over. The clan fears it may be greencough. That's part of why I'm here."

"What can we do?" Sheba asked.

"I need catmint" Stormfrost explained. "Greyfoot asked me to find some incase what Oakkit has develops into greencough. So he can have a sock ready incase more cats get sick."

"My twoleg grows that" Sheba said. "We'll bring you some. Wait here."

Sheba vanished over her fence. Stormfrost turned back to the two kits and examined them with a careful eye. Peach was similar to Sheba, slender, graceful and her fur was a lush golden brown. Shadow had a slender frame and was slightly small for his age. Eager amber eyes similar to his father's burned through the black marks around his eyes.

"Congratulations" Stormfrost murmured to Patch. "I'll be sure to show you my kits when they are apprentices."

Patch pricked his ears. "What did you say?"

"Amberheart is in the nursery with my kits" Stormfrost meowed proudly. "The kits will be born in the summer."

"Congratulations" Patch purred, butting his brother's shoulder with his head. "Here comes Sheba."

The golden she-cat bounded toward them with several stalks of catnip in her jaws. Stormfrost took the herbs and thanked them, taking a last look at the family of four and feeling a deep happiness in his belly and turned to the forest again. For now everything was calm and peaceful. Fallenstar's attacks had fallen back and ThunderClan was left to rebuild. They were all safe and kits were becoming apprentices. The four clans were at a time of peace to fight against Fallenstar together. For now everything was alright.

**Ok people this is the end of book 2. I know its short and I know the end isn't all that good but I promise good things in the last book, The Final Battle**


End file.
